The house
by Draco-Zelda
Summary: LXLight: Light is brought to the Wammy house at a young age. Will he still become kira if given the chance? Or can L's influence keep him on the right path? T for later chapters, may go M
1. Meeting

The house

Chapter one: Meeting.

"But…dad I don't want to go."

Nine year old Light Yagami was clinging onto his father desperately, crying as he refused to let go. He didn't want to leave his friends, his family, everything that he had cared about since he could remember.

Soichiro Yagami went to the same level as his son, looking into his honey brown eyes; smiling sympathetically he patted him on the shoulder, trying to coax his crying son out of his tears.

"Light…this place is going to be good for you…opportunities will be opened for you-""I just want to be normal!"He shouted, attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they didn't stop from running down his face and keeping his father even closer to him.

He craved what all children craved; to be the accepted one, to have a family and to be able to do the mundane things like sitting at the table and talking with his mother about his day.

Soichiro looked at the clock; he had to go on his plane and get back to the rest of his family. With a short hug he stood up and insisted to his son that this was the right decision.

"You will thank me when you're an adult. I will come see you next month."

"Dad! No!"

He begged his father, clinging to his pant leg, sobbing uncontrollably as he desperately tried to keep him from leaving. What was the good in leaving his own son for a month and giving him a pain in his heart that wasn't going to leave for awhile.

"You're sure that he will be taken care of?"

Soichiro looked at the older man with white hair; he nodded confidently and said back to the detective.

"Oh yes; your Childs gifts will be nurtured and we will ensure that they are not wasted."

Light looked up at the man, confused by what he meant by his gifts being 'wasted' and 'nurtured', all he wanted to do was stay at home with sister, mother, and father. Why was this happening?

_I don't want to go! Don't leave me dad! Please don't!_

Light pleaded through his thoughts. All he did was taken a test given by this man, what did he do to deserve this?

Light knew he was smart, in fact he had known since he was a small child that he was different in some way. The way he figured out the math equations were logically backed. Even the way that he spoke was perfect in pronunciation and wording since he was three. But he never showed it, he just wanted to blend in with the crowd at school and have a few friends to talk about the mundane things in life with. Was that really too much to ask for? I suppose so.

Now he was being ripped from his family, going with this weird man to a house that was going to 'nurture his gifts' as they had told Light. He had understood what they had meant by what they had said, but he didn't understand why he needed to be taken away from his home for this to happen.

"I promise I'll see you in a month."

Soichiro said, looking at his son and pushing him away from him, trying to catch his plane before it left back for Japan.

"No!"

Light screamed, but the old man had already grasped his arm, trying to keep him back from his father as he walked away. But Light managed to break free just as his dad was going out of view, pushing the people from the full airport to the side as he slipped between them.

"Dad!"

He looked around desperately. At this point he knew that he was in trouble, he had no idea where his father went and now he was lost in a crowd of people, each one of them looking sullen faced as they bumped into each other.

He frantically tried to find someone he knew. But the sea of faces was all unfamiliar to the young boy as he scrambled around, his heart pounding almost out his chest as he began crying in fear as well as sadness.

"Light Yagami, can you move?"

Light looked up to see a raven haired teenage boy in a white shirt and blue jeans with black rings around his matching eyes. Seemingly bored of the little crying fit that Light had just had.

"H-How do you know my name?"

Light asked, trying to stop his tears from falling and putting on a brave face, even though on the inside he was scared.

The teenager offered a hand to Light, which he didn't accept until a sigh emitted from the teen and he explained who exactly he was.

"They call me L; I'm in the same house as you now."

_L? What a weird name. _Light thought.

At that point Light accepted his hand with a slight tremble, letting the older man drag him through the airport. He didn't know why but he thought that he could trust the teenager, even though that all experience before this had told him never to trust strangers. Was it because he still was sort of like a kid like himself? Or was it him just accepting someone with a good answer?

It didn't matter. A moment later they were in front of the white haired man, who was looking stern and very disappointed at L as he folded his arms at the teenager, making L flinch ever so slightly that only let Light feel it through the hand holding he was currently experiencing.

"L, we would have gotten him either way. You do realise the flaw in your logic, don't you?"The white haired man asked. L tilted his head in shame as Light looked confused at the situation.

_All he was doing was coming to get me; I don't see what was wrong with that._

He thought to himself, still nervous of being with two complete strangers in an airport, but he then realised something important.

He had no control of what was happening.

"Yes, I know, but Light was scared and nervous. He might have been caught by molesters if we hadn't gotten him."

Light was rape material with his big eyes and small form. In fact most of the time people thought he was a five year old boy instead of a nine year old one. Something that annoyed him to no end.

The older man sighed, obviously at a loss of what to respond with; he decided to give a simple wave of the hand and say.

"Well, let us go. We have to get back to the Wammy's house."

Light gave a nervous and scared look at L, unsure of what to do or say as the adult walked out of the airport, but L only gave an ensuring look to the younger boy before saying to him in a soft tone.

"Come on. We better get going."

"Must…resist…take home urges…"

A thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes squealed at Light, ruffling with his hair like he was some plush panda. Light was annoyed by the baby treatment he was receiving by the girls (and some of the boys) at the Wammy house. They kept on thinking his hair was a magical rubbing ground and he was some sort of genie that would grant them three crazed wishes. Don't ask me I just type this stuff out.

He was settled in a small room with a bunk bed, the top bunk looked like it was home to someone who didn't get out much. It was draped with posters around the small wall space that depicted final fantasy girls in poses that Light didn't even want to begin to understand.

Light placed his case on his bed, unpacking his clothes into a spare closet and putting a few books under his bed to read while he was there. When that was done he began sobbing again. Knowing that no one was going to walk in on his personal time he let it all out on his bed, realising how much of a mess his life has become since he had been realised as a genius.

It wasn't his fault though. All he did in one class was correct his teacher on the true moral of the fairy tales she read, which caused the principle to give him a short test which he knew he aced the second his pencil hit the paper. Then he was sent home for the day and they called his parents. Light didn't over hear much of the conversation but he did get the general idea of the words like 'gift' and 'special'. These weren't not good signs for the young boy, and Light knew this all too well.

After his father set up a test with this weird man who asked him a few simple math and logical questions. Again he answered them all flawlessly. But then his father began speaking to the men about a house for gifted students. After that everything began crashing down.

They told him that he was a 'very special boy' and that he 'would go far' with the proper training. Light automatically said no. He didn't want to be one of those weird kids who hid behind a book all day, being a recluse and never getting out to spend time with actual humans.

But the men refused to listen to him and his desperate pleads saying that he wanted to stay with his family, not with some people who he had never met. Some contracts were signed and basically this is where we are now. He was stuck in this mysterious house with people just like him. Only difference is they probably all wanted to come here and were the perfect children for their families. Light was different even for a genius, he wanted to be free to choose whatever he wanted, even if it didn't exactly play to his intelligence buffs he was born with.

It was about an hour later that a girl with short black hair that was bleached white in the front and had black eyes walked in the room, wearing a pair of flashy green glasses that went with her neon green skirt, black leggings and T-shirt. This must have been the girl Light was being forced to live with it while he was forced to be at this academy, but how was she a genius?

"Hey! You must be the new kid!"

She said with a clearly excited tone of voice that reminded Light of that blonde he had seen before that seemed to think that calling him a panda was a beautiful nickname that should be on a golden mantel place. She was about the same age as well, early teens if Light had to guess. Were they friends? Perhaps.

Light adverted his gaze to the ground, rubbing his eyes dry as he kept silent. He must have looked pretty pitiful because the girl automatically sat beside the young boy and attempted to give him a pep talk.

"Don't be sad! Be Glad! Even better…be fabreeze!"

Whatever joke that this girl was trying to make it went over Lights head. No, actually it went over the building Light was under. That's how little sense that her joke had made to him.

In response to Lights confused expression, the weird teen began speaking, attempting to change the topic to something he might have a bit more input in than inside jokes that made absolutely no sense to the nine year old.

"So…you're from Japan, right?"

He nodded without saying a word, clasping the blanket beside him even tighter as he thought of his friends who were in another country away. Everything had happened so fast he didn't even get to say goodbye to them before he had left for the rest of year. Would they hate him if they ever see him again?

"Oh! Y will love you!"

"Y?"

That made Light turn his head. The other person that this girl was talking about also had a letter for a name, what was with this place? It was becoming stranger and stranger every second.

But the confusing young lady was becoming stranger each moment as she had already begun scrambling up to her top bunk of her bed. Rustling was heard by Lights ears as it seemed like the girl was looking for something. At last she found it and jumped down from the top bunk, making a loud crash sound.

Now she was holding a box of Pocky with a life or death grip. Already taking a bite out of the chocolate coated end and offering a different piece to Light, who refused because he never liked sweets. Then she began speaking again, her voice slightly muffled from her constant eating.

"Oh, I guess you don't know,"

She started, plopping herself back on Lights bed. Light shifted himself slightly to the end of the bed where the girls' effects to the bed seemed a bit less extreme. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Well everyone here who passes a certain test gets a letter name. It is so cool! I bet you'll get one!"

"I don't want a name though; I just want to go back to my parents!"

Light insisted, hoping maybe for one chance that he might be able to escape from his newfound home.

Correction; this is a house, not a home. A home needed to be earned. A house is just somewhere you sleep. A home was a place where you lived and learned about life, a place where you feel like you could be yourself. Light did not feel like himself in this white room.

The girl just smiled sympathetically. Maybe she had been left at this house by her exceptionally cruel parents with no other place to go. If so Light could say that he might be able to make friends with this girl since their situation was relatable, of course he'd have to ignore how weird she was.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This place sucks for the most part, only good part is that there are other kids here. Anyways," She stood up, putting the now empty box of pocky in the small garbage. "I've got to go hit the showers. Shecka and Yami should be here in a few minutes. But if you want to go out of this room, look for L." Then she went to the door, leaving the room.

_Well…I guess staying here won't do anything. _Light thought, looking at the other bunk bet set that was across from him. _I hope the other kids are as nice as her. _Then he left the room as well.

Light walked into the hallway. Most of the kids were in their room with their doors only open a crease at the most. He looked at the clock, six thirty. Dinner was probably already over, but Light still felt hungry since he hadn't eaten since noon today, and the time zone change didn't help.

He lowered his head as he walked down the stairs. Until he bumped into L again, flustered he blushed a crimson red. L (who seemed unaffected by this turn of events) talked to him in a calm matter."Yagami-kun. I assume you're here to get some dinner?"

Light nodded; though that wasn't his original intention the grumbling in his stomach said something else. L waved him off and nodded, telling him to follow the teenager. Light obliged and began walking down the long staircase to the kitchens. Maybe this guy wasn't so weird after all.

It was only a few minutes later that Light was eating a grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was foreign food to him, but nonetheless it had a very nice taste to it. L stood guard just in case an adult came walking in since they weren't exactly supposed to be down in the kitchens after dinner hours.

"So where do your parents live?"Light asked, taking a bite of the crust of his sandwich. Savouring the taste as he waited for Ls response.

Without flinching or even moving his head, L responded in a very calm and controlled manner.

"They're dead."

Light knew he had said the wrong thing. Assuming that they were alive was a bad move on his part. But he didn't seem angry or even sad about the fact that Light had mentioned a rather unpleasant subject to him. In fact Light hadn't seen his expression change since they met.

"Oh…I'm sorry-"

"No need. My dad dropped me here the moment I was born. The two fled to Japan and when I was seven I got the tablets."

L explained, still not changing his expression. Though if that was Light he would have been crying at this point of retelling Ls story, how could parents be so cruel to their own child?

And the worse way to find out your parents were dead was through tablets. You got sent them if your parents lived away from you, stating that they were dead and that the sender wishes the child their sincerest sadness to them. It wasn't a nice way to cap off a day. Light had never received one but he knew that it must have been a horrible thing to receive as a kid.

It was hard to believe that a child even younger than light had been able to go on with both of his parents gone. But I suppose it hurts a lot less if you have never met your father or mother.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two boys. L prompted the conversation to restart again, his voice normal like they had been talking about the weather.

"It was murder, by the way. They caught the criminal and he's now rotting in jail."

"Sorry for your loss."Light said with sincere sadness. It sounded cold but Light was raised to be a boy who was very proper with his wording in situations like this. L locked eyes with Light and merely nodded before saying.

"Thanks. They didn't mean much to me so don't fret over it." Then he changed the topic to something more light-hearted. "Say Light. Do you play tennis?"Light nodded; actually he was quite good at the sport. But he could never play since his family didn't live near any spots for him to place. But nonetheless he loved the sport very much.

"Good. Want to play some tomorrow?"

He offered. Light nodded in an excitably, jumping in his seat. He couldn't wait to go play tennis with his new…would you consider this friend? Yes you could consider him Lights new friend!

"I'll come to you at noon. Now come on lets go back upstairs."L offered a hand to Light. This time he accepted it without hesitation. This guy seemed to be really nice and despite the age difference, he could already see that they had the potential to be great friends.

Light waved to L as he opened the door to his new room. Finding three girls now sitting on their respective beds. One was a brunette that had matching eyes with a black shirt and blue jeans. Kyo was there obviously, but she had changed to a pair of P.J. bottoms and a green shirt. But to Lights dismay the blonde with green eyes was now with the group in an outfit matching the others.

"Oh! This is our new roommate?"

The blonde asked Kyo. Kyo gave a little snort before responding to her (at least to Light) annoying friend.

"No he's Pinocchio."

The brunette followed on this joke by screaming out.

"SING I'VE GOT NO STRINGS!"

If Light was closer to the window he probably would have jumped out at this point and fled to Canada. Looks like his new roommates were going to be a handful and he could already see it.

"Oh. Light this is Shecka," Kyo pointed to the brunette, who was stretching. "And this is Yami." She gestured to the blonde, who was looking at a magazine that featured anime boys in bondage. Clearly she was the crazy one out of the trio. But not by much since Shecka was reading Yaoi right beside her friend.

"Welcome to the Wammy house!"

Shecka greeted, smiling and looking away from her book for a moment before she became transfixed by the novel again.

"I still think that name sounds wrong."

Yami insisted, flipping a page casually. If that was some sort of inside joke Light definitely didn't understand it, and for some reason he really didn't want to know their inside jokes of the group.

"Whatever. Anyways we better get some shuteye."

Kyo said, pulling the covers up on herself while she attempted to go to sleep. Light did the natural thing and turned off the light. But at that moment Shecka and Yami both began complaining.

"Hey! At least let us get our flashlights out."

Yami said. Light turned back on the switch, and let the two grab their flashlights before turning the light off again, and then he walked to his bed.

"Oh god…I can't believe I get to say this to you Light."

Shecka said a few minutes later, realising something obviously at least somewhat important. Light yawned and asked what that was. The response he received made him face palm.

"Night Light!"

"…Goodnight Shecka." Light insisted, going back to sleep.

"Night Light."


	2. Tennis anyone?

The house.

Chapter two: Tennis anyone?

Light woke up to a shaking by Kyo, who seemed to be in a attempt to tear off his arm and get him out of bed. Light squinted his eyes as day filled the room. However long he slept seemed way to short of a time to relax. But either way it didn't matter as he stretched and yawned.

"Well finally he's awake!"

Shecka said while putting on a denim jacket, not caring about the fact that there was a school uniform hung right beside her dresser. Light was confused as he looked at what seemed to be a normal school uniform that she wasn't wearing, but she was clearly wearing a red shirt and blue jeans instead.

In response to Lights expression, Shecka said.

"We're the type of geniuses that say 'screw you' to uniforms. Let's just say we aren't that well liked."

So they are the rebel type. Well Light was usually the stick in the background type. But it didn't seem like a bad idea to reject wearing uniforms since they were, for lack of a better word, ugly.

"What, you want to wear normal clothes? Sorry kid but unless you want to get detention for a month it isn't a good idea…we all had to deal with that…then they finally realised we actually didn't care about detention."

That killed Lights idea of rebelling. A month of detention may seem like no big deal to Kyo, Shecka, and Yami. But Light on the other hand liked his freedom, even though he was locked in this house it was still better than being locked in a room, doing lines or cleaning chalkboards.

Light rubbed his eyes while he yawned. But what woke him up was the bundle of clothes that hit him directly in the face. Turns out Yami had decided to send his uniform via air mail and hit him in the face at the same time, that's what you call a special talent. Which brings us to the question; how in gods name was this the same girl that referred to him as a cute baby panda?

"Yeah, Sheckas right. Doesn't L get to wear whatever he wants to?"

Yami said, Kyo nodded as she snagged the hairbrush from the dresser and applied eyeliner with a calm and collected hand.

"Yeah but him and Watari have totally got something going on."

Kyo insisted, finishing off one of her eyes and giving them a extra line around them, then proceeding to the eye shadow. Light had no idea what they were exactly talking about, teenage girls were hard to understand in general. Is Watari that white haired man? And if so, what connections did L have with this man that were so different than the rest of the students?

"So umm…where is the shower?"

Light asked, holding the clothes in his hands. He wanted to at least get cleaned off before he started his classes. Kyo pointed out to the hallway with her finger and explained where to go shower. Thankfully she didn't tell him that she would go stand outside the showers with him, but thankfully Light was hoping that she wouldn't be his buddy all day just because she had lived there longer.

But as he walked through the hall, Light yet again found himself bumping into L, was this going to be a running gag through his life? Well at least L wasn't screaming at Light for bumping into him. However you might want to note that Lights uniform had fell to the ground, so now he was scampering to get his clothes before someone else stepped on them.

"Oh, Light-kun. You going to the showers?"

L asked the younger boy, wearing the same baggy jeans and loose T-shirt that he had worn the day before. Light nodded, picking up the rest of his clothes and then standing up.

"Yea."

He confirmed to the teenager. L nodded and placed his thumb on the rim of his lip before saying to Light.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes. I'll save you a seat."

Light smiled. His friend was thinking about his well being! Well that had to be a good thing, right? "Thanks." Light said as L began to walk, his shoulders slouching as he walked around with a definite hunch in his back and a curve that reached from his head to his toes.

_Why does he walk like that? _Light thought, thinking that Ls way of walking was definitely odd, but he decided that he would ask him that at the breakfast table rather than in the middle of the hallway.

_L is a really nice guy…I'm so lucky I've found friends so quickly._

Light thought before he continued to make his way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Light came out of the bathroom in his school uniform. Shecka was right about something; these outfits weren't very interesting to say the least. The top was a white button up shirt with a dark purple jacket on top that had a sliver W etched on it. His pants were of the colour deep purple and dragged slightly at the bottom of his feet. The look that was raised onto Lights face was a mixture of confusion and repulsion. This was the starring role of all that was ugly.

_Whatever. _Light thought grudgingly, _I guess I'll just have to make the outfit. _Then he walked down the stairs to dining room where about seventy children were sitting around, though only about sixty of them decided to wear the uniform. The rest were wearing their own clothes.

And near the end of the tables was L, who had a seat saved for Light, he rushed over to it immediately and grabbed a plate with a few fruits on it, gobbling it down as fast as it got into his hands.

It wasn't until Light looked at Ls plate that he realised that he was the definite healthy one out of the duo. L had piled on cake and other pastries until you couldn't see his face through the mountain.

"Shouldn't you eat healthy stuff?"

Light pointed out, gesturing to a especially cavity inducing chocolate cupcake with matching sprinkles. A moment later that cupcake was eaten by L in one bite, then he responded.

"My body needs sugar to process."

Light had never heard of such a theory, and even then he doubted that it was proven by any scientist. But then Light noticed something else that was weird about L; he sat with his legs to his chest and kept his feet planted on the chair. Which were left bare as he sat down. Light cringed at the thought of someone's feet near his foot, but attempted to keep his insults (and breakfast) down."Well what about how you sit and walk?"

He asked. L looked down to see what Light could be possibly thinking was weird about his seating. But I suppose he was used to it so he didn't find his seating arrangement odd in any shape or form.

"If I change my posture, my powers of deduction decrease."

Light still thought it was weird. But decided to keep his lips shut again as they continued to eat. But Lights eyes glanced over to another one of the tables in the room where Shecka, Yami, and Kyo all sat with a few more girls. Laughing and having a good time while being generally annoying to the tables around them. Light suspected they were doing this on purpose.

"Oh, those are the rebels of this school, as one would put it."

L filled him in, noticing that Light was looking at the group. Light pressed him with his gaze to continue, so he did.

"They really are rather annoying. Apparently the three in the front are poetically talented…Watari told me he wanted to bring in different types of geniuses…I personally think it is useless."

_So that's why they are here. _Light thought, disagreeing with Ls opinions on what a genius is. _Maybe they are just smart in a different way than the other kids. _Light pondered the idea, since they were in the art major it would explain the fact that they didn't find it sensible to wear normal clothes to their school. Though Light couldn't really talk since L was sitting beside him in a white shirt and blue jeans.

A loud buzzing sound was heard that made Light flinch. Telling the students that breakfast was over and to get to their classes ASAP. L sat up and began walking out the door to the hallways, but not before turning back to Light and saying.

"We'll meet for tennis after our classes, see you at three."

Light nodded, feeling slightly happier at the fact that he actually had plans for the rest of the day. Back at his old school most of his friends didn't like playing sports and even then they weren't into having in depth conversations like Light wanted to have. Albeit he did attempt to talk about pop culture with them to fit in, but it was relieving to have someone who could understand philosophy and ohms law in a heartbeat and that he could have a conversation with.

Light walked up to a kid about his age and asked what classes he was going to, the boy responded by flashing Light his time table, and Light made it over to his first class of the day; English.

The class was filled with kids around Lights age. Most of them were nervous and somewhat scared. But a few of them retained a calm expression as they took their seat and waited for their class to start.

Light was one of those people. Even though he was nervous on the inside he was always told that he was excellent actor with the potential to be in all his school plays. But he never tried to fulfill that role.

The teacher of the class was balding man with square shaped glasses in a navy blue suit pressed down with tie. He was like one of those men you'd see in the middle of times square, perhaps looking at the latest stocks at his newspaper while sipping expensive coffee.

"Settle down."

He said, though everyone had kept quiet since the moment they had entered the room. No one wanted to be the bad kid in the class in case they were reprehended afterwards for such acts. Light had the feeling that this was a tough school and the rebels must have been very strong to keep up with the punishments that were given to them. But he didn't want to know first hand what those punishments were.

"My name is Stewart Stousford. You will refer to me either as Mr. Stousford or sir and only those names, understand?"

A few children murmured 'yes' quietly under their breath, while a few more nodded, wanting to keep on the down low. Light was one of the people who nodded in silence with the others. He had the feeling that Mr. Stousford was a very stern man and he definitely did not want to cross him.

Stousford walked around, glancing at the desks in silence. His hands held up behind is back in a manner that made his tall form even more demanding that before. At last he stopped at Lights desk, but not before saying to the class.

"Tessa isn't here."

A young girl with short brown hair put her hand up, Stousford gestured for her to speak up, so she did.

"Sir, she had to go to the doctors for her flu."

Stousford nodded and mumbled under his breath in a angry tone. Light attempted to control himself from shaking in fear of the adult. He didn't want to show that he was weak to him.

"Useless." Then he spoke up to Light, looking him right in the face with his dull grey eyes. "Mr…" He left the sentence hanging for Light to give him his last name, he obliged with his voice slightly shaking.

"Yagami, Mr. Stousford."

The man nodded, then strode back to his desk with an almost arrogant way of walking. Like he was better than all these snot nosed little brats in the classroom. If that had been some man talking to Light when he was a full grown adult Light would have smacked him out. But alas no, he was only a child and Light knew that he could be easily beaten down by this man so he kept quiet. But knew that this man was unfavourable in every sort of way.

"You will see that I have a stack of classics by my desk." He said, sitting down and glaring at the class. Each student seemed to flinch under his eye contact to them. "You are to each take one and read it all tonight, then write a short report containing all the key elements of each story. Each book is different so I shouldn't be seeing any copiers. You may come and get them."

The class groaned inwardly to themselves, but didn't dare voice their opinions outwardly. Reading a whole book in one night with a report to follow it up? This school _was _harder than normal schooling. Not to mention that Light had three other classes today before he got to be freed from the hold of the school for the rest of the day. But would he be able to do anything with this pile of homework he was gaining?

Nonetheless Light grabbed the book he was studying, it was called 'A Christmas carol." which happened to be good news on his part. Light actually really liked the movie version he had seen over the holidays and he wanted to read the book. Maybe this report wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Lights other classes were dull. His math class consisted of formulas and problems to memorize and solve, which he had to admit was a lot easier than doing a report on a book he had to read (good news was it was actually turning out to be a real page turner.). His other classes (Socials and Information Technology) were so sleep worthy that they were hardly worth mentioning. But the work that was given was definitely harder than anything he had received before.

In a strange way Light actually liked the challenge. He wanted to be the best he could be, he just wished he could have done it at home with the people he knew and loved. But it turned out that some of the people here were actually quite decent! One girl named Rachel had let him borrow her text books until his came in, and another boy named Rob let him borrow some pencils and stuff.

When the bell finally struck three O' clock, Light made a break for the dining room, hoping that L would be there. But to his surprise he wasn't. Not a trace of the raven haired boy anywhere. Just a few people sitting around and having what seemed to be club meetings.

Lights face flattened. He had thought that L would have been there by now (well, considering he got lost five times on his way back to the dining room he had assumed that L would have a time advantage over him) and he wasn't. Well this was just fine and dandy now wasn't it?

Light knew that L would probably show up in awhile, but he didn't seem like someone who would be late so this was fishy. But Light was thrown out of his thoughts by Kyo patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Light! So you decided to join our group?"

Light was confused by this, group? He had never known that the trio had a group and he could never recall them telling him about it.

"Um…" Light stuttered out, but Kyo cut him off before he could say anything more about his meeting with L. "You're a little late, but that's cool. We were just talking about how overrated Naruto is."

She gave one of those big grins that you would see on a little kid at the carnival before dragging Light off to the little club they had set up, which was composed of six girls (including Kyo) and two guys.

"Well here's the group!"

Kyo explained, Shecka was in the middle with Yami right beside her. Beside her was a short haired blonde boy with green eyes, and beside her were two brunettes, one with blue eyes and another with grey eyes. Completing the circle was a redhead girl with blue eyes and tanned skin and a black haired boy with brown eyes and pale skin.

"This is the official Wammy house anime club!"

Kyo announced, taking a seat beside the redhead, prompting Light to sit between Kyo and the redhead girl.

"Well, the brunette with blue eyes is Diana! Just like the princess" Shecka started, pointing at one of the girls and giving a name to fit with them. "The brunette with grey eyes is Loretta. The blonde is Ian and let face it, that name is just epic…IT HAS TWO VOWELS IN IT IN A ROW!" Yami cleared her throat to get Shecka to stop her fascination with names. "The girl with the red hair is Carly, and the black haired dudes name is Honda, just like the company!" She finished proudly, feeling that it took a lot of effort to make puns with peoples names. Though this introduction just left Light more confused than before.

"I object! Honda is more like the character from Yu-gi-oh!" Yami said, pointing a finger at Shecka in a dramatic way. Like music would pop up the moment that she defied what Shecka seemed to think was a fitting pun for a name.

"You and your thin trading cards." Shecka said before sitting down. The group began laughing. Even Light saw himself laughing just a little bit. Maybe these people weren't all that bad.

The conversations the anime group had consisted of various series that the others had to try out in the group. Since Light and Honda apparently both came from Japan, the others forced them to translate some Japanese manga that they had. (Light didn't want to know how or why they had it their possession.) In general the day was well spent. But it wasn't until Light finally realised that L might have been waiting for him that he quickly asked Kyo where the yard was. When told he ran off quickly.

He ran outside. There was a tennis court and it was pouring rain as Light ran off to where L was at the end of it.

L was holding his hand to his head, like he was enduring a excruciating headache. When Light finally got to him L said.

"I thought you were coming!"

He was actually showing emotions, but this time he was disappointed in Light for leaving him for what seemed to be hours on end. Light stood up for himself this time though. He wasn't going to be pushed around by his newfound friend. Or else they wouldn't be friends.

"I thought you were coming to get me!"

He retorted, rain drenching his hair and spilling in front of his eyes. L didn't look good though, Light could tell from his shaking posture that the rain wasn't working for him today.

"Ugh. I thought you knew…"

Then L passed out on the ground. Light scampered to his friend. Grabbing his arm and pulling it desperately while shouting. Trying to make him react or at least flutter a eye Lights way.

"L! L wake up!"

Light shouted, pulling his arm even harder. Crying as he was trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't carry L, no that was definitely out of the question. But he had to get him out of the rain and to a bed.

What should he do?


	3. Healing

(A/N: Hey! You! Yeah you! The human who is reading this fan fiction, I'm talking to you, (not to insult any of my alien viewers) anyways I hope you are enjoying this fan fiction…if anyone has ever watched House you will be happy about this chapter ^^

Oh and I should tell you NOT to throw rocks at me at the end of this chapter…I beg of you…please…)

The house.

Chapter three: Healing

"Help! Someone! Anyone!"Light shouted desperately, his voice rising to a tearful crescendo as it looked around for someone, anyone to help him. The rain pounded on his jacket, already freezing to him the bone as he felt tears begin to decorate his face. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't just leave L out here; he would obviously freeze to death. But he couldn't carry him over to the Wammy house. He was still a frail boy, there was no way he could carry a teenager's frame all the way across the courtyard. But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing!

Light leaned down to L, placing his small hand on his face, which was freezing cold, and wept until his eyes were empty of tears. He had no idea what to do. He had never faced a situation where he had to be the one in charge. He wasn't ready for this kind of situation yet!

"Please! Someone come!"

He shouted again desperately, shaking Ls body to attempt to breathe life into it. Light could still feel Ls pulse throbbing on the side of his neck. This was good. He was alive, at least for now.

Light saw someone walk outside with an umbrella. This was his one chance to get someone to help him. So with all the energy he had him he let his voice crack out the words.

"Help! Please come!"He shouted. His words become waspish at the end of his sentence from screaming so much. All he could do was hope that the person had noticed his pathetic scream and was going to help him.

Luckily for him the head turned slowly to where the two boys were laying, Light waved up a hand and continued to move it left to right in an animated way. Anything to get that persons attention.

To Light shock it was Yami running up to her with a thick raincoat and boots on. Either way he was happy though; all they had to do was get L inside and on a bed. Then he would be alright…right?

"Light! What's going on?"Yami asked as she rushed to his side, breathless as she held the umbrella over the two of them. The rain could be heard thwacking against the thin barrier between them and their heads.

"It's L! He passed out!" Light gestured to Ls body. Yami was already picking L up over the shoulders, dropping her umbrella and flinching at the impact of the rain hit her frame full blast.

"You carry the umbrella…let's take him in."

Light quickly grabbed the umbrella. He sighed in relief. At least he had gotten some help for his friend; he just hoped that it wasn't to late…

"He should be alright."

Doctor Robert Chase said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in near Ls bed and letting Light have a clearer view of his friend. The doctor began talking to Watari in hushed tones that Light could barely hear, but he did manage to savour a few key phrases from the conversation."Did he take his medication?" was a certain one that caught his ears, "A teenager with his condition shouldn't be out" also left a sustainable impression on the young boy ears, but Light couldn't connect them. Maybe it was he was too concerned about his friend to try to add things up.

Yami was sitting in the corner with Shecka (who had come when they were dragging Ls body to his room and decided to help Yami with that goal) and they were having a hushed conversation on the other end of the room. Light just sat on the end of the bed, waiting for L to get up.

Doctor Chase bid his farewells to the Wammy house. Light had the suspicious feeling that the doctor had been visiting the house for awhile, because when he left he said goodbye to both of the girls and in response they waved back with a friendly tone of voice and said bye to him as well.

Ls eyes fluttered open, Light looked right back at his friend. His face had a definite concern look to it. L looked into the younger boys' eyes and for a moment it seemed like he was going to break into a securing grin. But that feeling that a cliché movie twist was coming was soon erased as L asked.

"How long as I out?"Light looked at the clock, it was already ten at night! The recent hours just seemed to melt into each other while Light waited for L to gain consciousness again. Light mumbled quietly.

"Ten p.m."

L nodded beginning to get out of bed. But he was stopped by Watari pushing him back. L scowled back at the adult to which Watari responded with a tone that a parent would give their child. It was more than just a student/teacher protectiveness. But they definitely weren't related, so what could it be?

"L, you are weak. I'm not letting you strut around the house with the possibility of you passing out again. Plus we need to have a talk."

Light stared at the two. L wasn't showing any typical signs of teenage angst or attitude, he was definitely good in controlling his emotions. But Light could tell that L was frustrated at the decision that Watari made for him. But the only reason why Light could tell that L was angry was the fact that his fists were balled together tightly. Even then he managed to keep his shoulders slouched and relaxed. How long had he been able to hold his emotions back like that? Light envied this control that L had over his body that Light clearly lacked.

Watari turned to Light, making notice of him in the room for the first time and gave a light smile to him before asking him politely.

"Mr. Yagami, could you please let me and L speak in private? Shecka, Yami, you as well."

Yami scowled at Watari, Shecka quickly patted her on the back, trying to prevent her from saying something that she would most likely regret. She gave a quick glare at Watari before leaving the room. Shecka shrugged and went off with her to the hallway. Light nodded and rushed off, feeling the dense atmosphere as enough of a hint to get out of the room.

But when Light finally left the room, closing the door carefully as he did so. Shecka and Yami were already back to whispering again, but this time they were in a lot more gossip like tones. Light leaned in and listened to some of the conversation with a interested ear turned on to it.

"It figures that he would risk it." Yami said, flicking her blonde hair with attitude, clearly they were talking about L. But Shecka seemed to have a slightly nicer opinion on Lights friend.

"Well…we don't know _what _his condition is exactly, maybe that was just a miscalculation." Shecka pondered, trying to be on neither side of whatever conversation they were apparently having. But Yami released an obnoxious snort before responding to her friend in a tone that was filled with acid.

"Shecka, we've seen the files. Think we are really that thick?"

Shecka couldn't resist a grin before saying back to Yami, crossing her arms and letting her eyes have a confident shine to them. "Well I _am _a narcissist. So obviously I know I'm smart."

"What files?"

Light decided to finally ask the two girls. If this had something to do with L, then Light wanted to know what exactly was wrong with his friend. Shecka said to Light in a tone reserved for people who were ignorant and in bliss, and for young children. Take a guess of which one Light is.

"Well Light…you'd have to ask L…because well…he'd kill us if we told you." Then she ruffled Lights hair affectionately. Apparently she took Lights persona as a little brother type and treated him as such. Light was slightly annoyed by the treatment. I mean he _was _a petite size compared to most boys, still though. But it was nice to have someone who was looking out for his safety.

Yami gave another sarcastic snort before saying. "Trust me Light. L isn't a kid you want to tango with." She seemed to have rather unfavourable feelings for L. Light couldn't understand why and knew it was none of his business. But sort of wanted to know why she didn't like him.

"Yami…Light can't tango." Shecka laughed it off, trying to bring back the cool atmosphere. It did lighten it a bit. But Light could still feel the remains of a darker conversation that had been going on before he had interrupted the discussion going on between the two girls.

"C'mon Light, we'd better go."

Shecka said, waving him to come follow the two teenagers. Light obliged and went with them to his room.

"He didn't!"

Kyo gasped, sitting on Lights bed while Shecka and Yami sat on the opposing side, retelling the epic story of how Yami saved the day and found L and Light in the rain who were about to drown if it had not been for her earth changing abilities that saved the day with Sheckas help.

Shecka nodded, smirking with the slightest bit of a 'I know you'd be shocked' attitude to her before saying. "Yeah, and then Dr. Chase helped L…either way I totally saved the day" A glance was given from Yami to Shecka, who cleared her throat before correcting herself. "Well…Yami definitely helped…" She added with a hint of a grudging tone latched onto it.

The trio laughed along with Light. Even though the situation had been unusually dark before, Shecka and Yami had the type of humour that could lighten even the darkest situations. Which Light could admit he could get used to. Though it was pretty awkward being the youngest there.

"I guess we better hit the sack…" Shecka said with a sorrow-filled tone. Trying to make the situation seem darker than it was in reality. Kyo snorted and was already scampering back to the top of her bed.

"Speak for yourself I still have to finish my English." She said, grabbing the book that she had to study and work on. Shecka gave a laugh before responding to her friend, slipping under the covers of her bed.

"You still have to work on that? Jeez it was fun!"

"Shecka, your delusional." Yami said, going up to her bed and making a small den out of blankets and pillows to set up her flashlight and book so she could cram in some late night studying.

"Well sorry if I understood the true meaning to Romeo and Juliet." Shecka responded, flipping a cover over her head so she could dim the light in the area while her friends studied. "And besides, I told you that you should have read the book while we were waiting for L to wake up. But no, you thought that playing Pokemon on the DS was a better waste of time." Then she looked at Light, who was confused at the situation, but still entertained by it. "Guess you have to study a book too? Stewart is a pain in my rear too." Light nodded, at least someone else understood how strict these teachers were at the school.

"Well…good luck." She said, turning around and beginning to sleep. Though Light could have sworn that he could hear Pokemon music playing softly while he studied through the night.

The next morning went much more smoother than the previous one. Light went to the bathroom and showered in a attempt to wake up his sleep deprived body. He had read until three in the morning, and did the report until five. It was shocking how long his body could hold out.

When he sat to take his place beside L in the dining hall (who was having chocolate cake, an appealing choice). Curiosity decided to prompt him to ask him a few questions that had been pounding on him throughout the night.

"Hey L…do you know that Doctor Chase well?" He asked, picking a few fruits and some cereal out and beginning to eat.

"We…meet frequently yes." L responded. Even though his facial expression was passing and not very serious, his voice had wavered in a way that showed that the conversation had gone obviously sour. Light dared to continue the conversation with the slightest hint of recall in his voice.

"Are you his patient?" It was a subtle question, but it would give Light a hint on whether L was usually a sick boy or not.

"Patient can have more than one term." L started, playing with a bit of ice cream on his spoon. Tilting the chocolate ice cream left to right before he ate it whole and looked for another bit of the food. "It could mean 'able to tolerate difficult circumstances with ease' as in the action. Or the capability of waiting." He explained with the air of a professor teaching at Harvard. If anyone else was saying that Light would consider them stuck up and annoying. But L had this way of making it seem like he wasn't being a jerk by explaining things.

"Yeah but I meant like…doctors patient." Light confirmed. Just before L was about to speak the annoying bell rang, telling the children to escape back to their classrooms. Light had a feeling he was never going to get used to that sound. L already left before he could answer Lights question, leaving him alone with a short wave and a murmured goodbye to the boy.

Light sighed. Looks like L didn't want to give him any information about what his medical condition was. But Light was determined to figure out what L and the girls were hiding about his friend.

He wasn't going to just let this go.

Classes went as normal. Mr. Stousford took Lights paper and said he would have it back from marking tomorrow morning. To be honest Light thought he did alright on the paper, he just hoped that a twenty page report wasn't too much. He just had so much to say and not enough page time to explain it.

The other classes were average as well. Light drifted in and out of thought while he sat at his desk. Thinking more about what L was hiding than what was ohms law to find out resistance.

It wasn't until the teacher spoke to him that he jolted out of his thoughts. The teacher for math class was a sweet woman with brown hair and blue eyes. A lot nicer than Mr. Stousford.

"Mr. Yagami. There is someone waiting outside to speak to you."

Light nodded and walked out to the hallway, closing the door with him. To his shock Kyo was standing there idly, checking her fingernails in boredom and yawning. She was definitely bored with the area.

"Kyo?"

He confirmed. She nodded gruffly and wiped her eyes slightly. Still looking at her fingernails she began talking to Light in a tone that was a mixture of boredom and tiredness.

"Hey Light. I was wondering if you were going to hit up the club today…it's Friday so we are planning on going to a book store, and since Shecka decided to stay in our class, she sent me instead to flee." Light was happy. His friends actually wanted to go hang out with him at a book store. Which in his opinion was ten times more interesting than an arcade room.

Light nodded. "Yeah." He said, smiling broadly. "That sounds great." Kyo looked up to him, nodding slowly before giving him a short salute and turning around, going down the hall back to her class. "Okay, I'll tell Shecka that your coming, catch you later!" She departed to her respective classroom, Light waved back to her broadly. Still wearing his grin.

He was finally getting out of this house to his happiness. He wanted to get some freedom and leave.

But then Light had another idea. Maybe one that could get him closer to L and get him to explain what was wrong with him. He would invite him to come along to chapters! Yes it sounded like a great idea.

"Chapters?" L asked after Light caught him in the halls just after class ended. He was slouching as usual and pressing his thumb to mouth. Light bounced up and down excitingly as he explained what his plans were.

"Yeah! We are going to go there and hang out for a few hours." He insisted, smiling so sweetly that you would get a cavity even just looking at him. I guess that's a special skill your born with.

But L stayed with his blank expression. Causing Lights to flatten a bit, did he not want to go with Light? Did he say something wrong to him? These were the things that were going through Lights mind before L responded to the younger boy. Looking him in the face with the slightest smile.

"Sure. Sounds good. In the hall I'm guessing?"

Light nodded, smiling even more broadly as he and L walked together to the dining hall and met up with the group. But the moment when Yamis eyes met with Ls, Light knew that the tension had suddenly risen.

"So," Yami started, crossing her arms and flicking her hair in a manner reminiscent of a spoiled rich kid. "Your coming?" She finished, locking her lips tightly as they narrowed while her brow furred.

"Yes, Light-kun here invited me." L explained, motioning towards Light. Who immediately gave a innocent look at Yami with hopes that she would give him a little bit of pity.

Yami rolled her eyes and waved her hand angrily. Clearly she was angry at Light. But L didn't seem to care about the situation. No not in the least.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Yami don't be like that!"

Shecka insisted. Trying to get her friend to stop being rude to L. She just gave another eye roll before saying. "I won't say anything to him." Then she strutted over to the doors of the Wammy house, waiting for the rest of the group to follow along with her. Light gave a look of confusion to L, who merely shrugged in response.

Looks like there was another mystery surrounding L.


	4. Rivals

The house

Chapter four: rivals

When the group had made it to Chapters. Yami went directly to the graphic novel section with a huff in her voice. Shecka gave a firm face palm before looking at L and saying to him in a slightly tired tone.

"Jeez L…did you really have to mess her up good?"

L hesitantly shook his head. Light looked at the interaction of the two teenagers. Shecka may have been the same age as L. But her baby face made her look like she was a twelve year old in comparison. "It's not my fault." He said before grasping Lights hand and walking off with him to a different book section. Light was still confused with the situation as L began looking through books on crime scene investigations. So he decided to ask the teenager.

"Hey L," He started, fiddling with the spines of various other books and trying to advert his gaze so he wouldn't stutter. "Do you and Yami…have a past?" He suggested, finally grabbing a book so it didn't seem like he was purposely trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. Ls' response was short and to the point. "As in dating? No." Well that rounded out one idea of them being lost lovers and a dramatic break up happened over the summer. Though that would make a good book read. L hunched over and sat on a couch and began to read the book. Light followed along with the book he had picked out and began to question him again.

"Well did you two have a fight?" Light asked. L flipped a page in the book leisurely before he responded. "Of a sort." He said in a disconnected fashion. Attempting to avoid the question with failure. As Light was about to take a breath in and ask L another question the raven haired boy cut him off with the same tone he had answered the past questions with. "Light, why don't you go see what Shecka is doing. I will just be sitting here until we have to do so I suggest you find something to occupy your time with rather than me." Light took that rejection as a way to say 'You're annoying. Please go.' but of course in a more polite manner. He hopped out of his seat and began to search for Shecka, maybe she could explain some of what was going on between the two teenagers better than Ls vague answers could.

When Light did find Shecka, he groaned when he saw that she was in close conversation with Yami. Who seem to be having a hushed discussion with her. But Shecka seemed to be relaxed as she sprawled herself against a couch. Drinking an iced beverage as she listened to her friends' plight.

"I mean, it isn't like I was begging for the whole world or anything!" She started, sourly frowning as she paced in between the book cases. "I just wanted that one thing!" She insisted. Shecka (who was in the middle of drinking) nodded and waved a fist in the air with the pride of a thousand men and shouted with a singsong like voice. "Hark the Harold angels sing! Yami-chi is not a C!" Light didn't understand what was so embarrassing about not being a letter of the alphabet, but Yami seemed to think it was very embarrassing. With a blushing face she planted a hand over Sheckas mouth and squawked out. "Shecka! A public place! Have you no shame?" Suddenly Yamis face turned into shock as Shecka took a firm bite at the hand stuck in her mouth. "This mouth is only for my Waifu!" She exclaimed, wiping her lips as she attempted to get the taste of the flesh out of her mouth.

Yami rolled her eyes and retorted back. "Well you're the one who said it first." Shecka procured herself a smirk before responding, taking another sip of her drink. "Well you're the one who is acting like a teenage girl-oh that's what you are." Clearly she knew how to react when her friend was going over board with wit. Yami snorted and went to a different section of the store, leaving Shecka by herself. She sighed before looking at where Light was and saying. "You can come out now." Light walked out. Confused that Shecka knew that he was there.

"I saw you peering over a corner…so I decided to get Yami out of here so she wouldn't kill you…unfortunately I had to resort of a perverted joke. Oh well." Shecka explained idly. Tilting her head upwards and massaging her temples. "I'm surprised you came over to me." She started. Stretching her shoulders like a cat on the prowl. "Yami wants to kill you; I thought that was warning enough for you to keep away from here." Light frowned as he tilted his head down. Why was Yami so incredibly mad at him? He didn't mean to anger her.

Shecka took a passing glance at Light, noticing how nervous and sad he was she decided to speak again. "Chill. Yami wants to kill me three times out of five whenever I open my mouth. Point is she gets over it rather quickly…it's L who she's ticked at." Well that was comforting enough. Yami didn't seem like the type to hold a grudge. But Yami and L definitely had something going on that was beyond a simple school buddy argument, but L didn't seem to be mad at Yami. Would you call this one sided hatred?

"So…not me…" Light confirmed. Shecka nodded and motioned for him to take a seat while she drank a bit more of her caffeinated drink. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before Shecka prompted to speak again. Her voice was loose as she stayed relaxed.

"Well, do you want to know or not?" Light got slightly puzzled at what Shecka was asking him. What did he exactly want to know again?

She gave a little chuckle before continuing. "Well…why L and Yami are foes bounded into mortal combat." She stretched her arms and then shouted across the room to Kyo, who was reading a graphic novel contently until she turned to see Shecka calling out at the top of her lungs. "Kyo! I need my Waifu!" Causing Kyo to crack up before taking a seat beside Shecka.

"Yeah?" She asked. Relaxing her into the chair. Light decided that he could relax just a little bit as well and did so as well.

"I need you to tell Light the story about the epic battle between our Yami and L." Shecka explained. Realising that her drink was now empty she immediately tapped it twice in an attempt to get the ice to slide to the bottom. With no luck she threw the cup in the trash before getting up and saying. "Need a refill." and walking back up to the Starbucks to order another dangerously priced drink.

Light didn't even bother to begin to understand the teenage mind as Kyo began to speak, claiming Sheckas seat as her own. "Well," she began. Easing her hands behind her neck for support while she sat fully sprawled on the couch. Much to the annoyance of passing customers. "Despite what it seems like. Yami actually wants to be one of those geniuses like L. not just an artistic one as they told us."

Now Light was confused, Yami definitely didn't seem like the type to care about what she was classified at the Wammy house. Had something happen that made her no longer crave that admission? Kyo continued after letting Light have a few moments to process what she had just said. "Well. You know that L doesn't think that I and the others are geniuses because we don't know the square root of irrationally explained number in what's it land. So when it came time for the name exams-" "Name exams?" Light cut her off. He had no idea what these name exams were but then again, he didn't know all that much about the Wammy house except for the fact that it was a school for geniuses. And, to be honest, that wasn't a very detailed description.

Kyo looked up, realising that Light didn't understand the terms of the Wammy house as clear as she did. She clarified. "Well a class of the best students every year get to go through a string of tests. L and Yami were in the same year for those tests…I think it was about last year at around this time." She looked up. Trying to pry out of her own memory to remember the event as clearly as possible. Light listened with opened ears. What did this contest have to do with how angry Yami was at L?

"L and Yami did used to get along pretty well…I mean they were friends at best of times but at least Yami didn't want to kill him." Kyo said. What could have made two friends go vicious over each other? Actually, more like one friend because L seemed to have nothing against Yami.

Kyo sighed before continuing. "To be honest Yami hates it at the Wammy house…we all don't really actually it." She admitted, shaking her head sadly. "Yami was planning on obtaining her name and then leaving. You can leave after you've got it. So she practically begged L to flunk the test and let her go-" "Which would have been stupid." Someone cut off Kyo.

It was Shecka with a new drink and a frowning face while she looked at Kyo taking her spot. But instead of politely asking her friend to move she decided that it would be easier to promptly sit down on Kyos stomach. Causing her to screech out in pain before scrambling to another chair. Letting Shecka relax like a lion on the couch. With an angry growl Kyo complained.

"You could have said please."

With the air of a queen, Shecka answered. "Alright. _Please _don't shout. People were staring.""_Please_," Started Kyo. Chuckling at her friends constant drinking habits and gesturing to her fifth drink of the day. "The only people who are staring around here are the people at Starbucks. They must be making a fortune off of you." Shecka smirked before responding back to her. "Who said I'm paying?" Kyo stared at her for a moment before saying with an agape mouth. "Don't tell me you're stealing."

Shecka laughed broadly before ensuring her friend. "Course not. I'm not a bloody idiot you know." She said, taking a sip and then finishing off what she was saying. "I just had to tell the boy over there that I'd let him borrow Yami for the night." Whether had that been a lie or a truth it seemed like Kyo wasn't phased by her friends' behaviour now. Light had no idea what the duo was talking about, so he cleared his throat to prompt the conversation again.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways back to the world's shortest story." Kyo began, but Shecka had already begun intervening the moment that Kyos lips opened. "Let me continue; Anyways continuing on with the story about Yamis five boyfriends." She started with a mock version of a fairy tale voice. "Little Yami wanted to go see the world and act the Weeaboo she truly was by going to Japan and seeing her older brother." At this point Kyo had already begun snickering in the background like birds in a park. "But empress Shecka did not want this for her little…grasshopper." Light had to laugh as well. This was turning into one cracked up fairy tale. "Mainly because she hated grasshoppers…also her brother is a murderer." That halted the conversation into dead silence. What did Shecka just say?

Light stared at her for a moment. Expecting to hear a laugh or sarcastic expression to come soon after Sheckas voice turned to a serious manner. But none availed. For a few moments silenced reigned supreme until Kyo cleared her throat. Restarting the conversation again.

"Yeah…well it isn't for sure but…yea…" Light had the feeling that Shecka wasn't telling the entire truth. But decided not to force her to say anything. That would just close one door for prying too much in another. "So anyways. She is still under the impression that he didn't attempt to kill her and succeeded in killing her parents…" Light was floored with the explanation he was receiving. He didn't think that orphans would be so common in the Wammy house. His shock made him ask a question. "Well didn't you guys try to stop her?" He insisted. Having the feeling that Yami wasn't a person who was easily swayed.

"We did." Kyo said with a tired face. "But in case you haven't checked. Yami can't be forced into thinking logically." Light nodded. Understanding what she meant by Yami and thinking logically. She seemed like a girl who was driven by her emotions rather than her head.

"So anyways…Ls never been one to back down…but since he has Watari here she thought she'd have a chance begging him to fail the test. She literally went on her knee…long story short L didn't want to help her." Shecka finished, taking another sip of her drink and then wiping her hands. Light nodded slowly as he absorbed the information that he had just been given. Why didn't L want to let Yami go and see the world? It wasn't a very bad request. And knowing Yami she probably didn't tell him about her brother so he wouldn't have known about that, so why was there a big problem surrounding it?

"Hey, Shecka. Did you get another drink?" Yami said. Walking in to the small area the trio was sitting in. Her eyes automatically narrowed when she saw Light and lips thinned dangerously. She was obviously still mad at him. "Oh." She started, lips opening and closing at a rapid pace. "It's him." Shecka rolled her eyes and responded. She had just about enough of this attitude. "Yami, he is only nine, can't you just write this off as a mistake?" Then Yami got mad, her teeth were barred while she blew her top. "You think that you're the boss of me, Shecka?" Shecka opened her mouth to begin talking, but Yami cut her off before the words started forming. "You were exactly like this when I was trying to pass the name exams! Saying that it wasn't a good idea and that I shouldn't be going to find him!" Now it was Sheckas' turn to get angry, with balled fists she retorted back. "Don't spin my words! Do you think the world revolves around you and your little problems! Do you think Light knows everything without asking?" For a moment they stood in front of each other. Two friends locked in mortal combat with words, eyes glaring each other down. Light leaned to Kyo for protection if it got bloody. "Of course he does…he's a bloody genius, isn't he? And I'm starting to think you're a disconnected one." Yami said, Shecka shouted back. "Disconnected? You're the one that keeps on complaining when there are people who can't live this life and yet you find it nice to just throw it all away!"

This gave a moment of shocked silence to Yami. Obviously the words had never come out before from Shecka, but they were coming out now. Light looked at the two, this was a battle that had been brewing for awhile.

"Yeah, you're right…because I'd like to throw out this life…it sucks." Yami said before turning her back. Shecka was left slightly stunned as she reclined back into her chair and closed her eyes. Light finally then realised what just had happened. Shecka had just defended Light and lost a friend (at the very least temporarily) in the process. He was stunned that someone could actually protect him in that way. "S-Shecka…" Light started, feeling nervous of talking to Shecka since she had just taken an emotional blow. "I'm sorry…" He apologised, frowning as he tilted his head downward. This situation had gotten to be his fault.

Shecka looked confused at Light before saying. "Sorry? What for?" She asked. Light intertwined his hands between each other, his fingers creating a complex web as he tried to distract himself. "I made you have that fight…" Then something very odd happened that made Light even more confused, Shecka began chuckling ever so slightly before putting a hand on his shoulder and saying. "Ah, don't mind it. We were due for a fight…just expect her to be leaving the room before I enter it." She then checked her watch; it claimed at the time was 5:30 pm. "Crap." She said, sighing slightly before looking back at Kyo. "We better go. Watari is going to have our head." Kyo nodded and grabbed Light by the hand, dragging him outside from Chapters and to the limousine that Watari had gotten them to the store in. Other people were gossiping as the trio went back into the car.

Light had to admit, it was weird to have people whispering about him being rich. It wasn't like he was from a poor family or anything, but they never had been in a limousine. It was a nice feeling though. All the seats were red velvet and the interior of the car was black.

Yami sat in the front seat to avoid Shecka and L. There were four rows of three in the limo besides the front drivers' row. Light was sitting beside Loretta and Ian in the second row. Loretta attempted to start a conversation with Light, but he was only vaguely interested in what she was saying.

"So did you enjoy Chapters?" She asked, reading one of the books that she had bought there. "Umm it was interesting…" He answered, checking the cover of what Loretta was reading. It was a series called _Strawberry Panic _and she was reading it with mild interest. "Yeah…I know how you feel…they didn't have the next volume of _Tokyo Mew Mew_…so I settled for _Strawberry Panic_." She explained. Then the conversation went dead while they waited to get home.

Shecka was right. Yami was already asleep by the time dinner was done and Shecka was walking to her room. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly before rolling her eyes at Yami.

"Ah Yami, you immature idiot." She said. Obviously not affected by the spasm that Yami had earlier that day. Light got ready for bed and the moment that they were sure that Yami was asleep; Kyo began talking to the two.

"So you guys…how long until Yami is going to ditch this whole 'I hate you' phase?" She asked, grinning slightly. Shecka sighed tiredly, lying down on her bed and looking at the underside of the top bunk. "Give it a week…she'll forget about it." She said before turning off the light.

But the moment that the lights went off in the room, Light began thinking about a certain something. That something was about L. He wanted to know why he didn't let Yami win the name exams, and above that, what was wrong with him.

What was L hiding?


	5. Punches

The house

Chapter five: Punches

Light woke up to the sound of Yami quietly escaping from her bed, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, Light attempted to stay silent while he watched Yami apply her makeup and did her hair. He didn't want to start a conversation with her when he knew that she could blow her top off.

But just as she was about to turn and open the door, quickly fleeing the room. She took a prying look at Lights bed and whispered roughly into his ear, making him shiver and coward pathetically in fear. "I know your awake Light." Well the jig was up, Light sat up in his bed, looking Yami in the eyes. "Don't tell the others. I'm sick of this place." She glared at him, whisking herself away the moment she heard Kyo turn around and mumble something in her sleep.

But what did Yami mean? 'Don't tell the others. I'm sick of this place.' was it not to tell the others that she was sick of this place. Or not to tell the others that she left in the first place. Either way Light was not going to spread a word about Yami due to the fact that he was terrified of her.

Light did notice something though; Yami had brought a small bag of provisions with her as she left. Whether it was a small lunch to avoid Shecka for the day or if it was a bit more of a long term thing he knew not. But he had the funny feeling that Yami wasn't going to be here for awhile.

The moment the door creaked shut, Light slipped back under the covers and attempted to go back asleep again.

Light woke up again seven hours later at nine in the morning. Yami still wasn't back from her little run away, but Light decided to not say anything still since it hadn't been _that _long. He'd say something if he didn't see her by tomorrow morning. At least he'd hope that he wouldn't have to.

Shecka stretched before jumping out of bed and checking to see if Yami was there, with a delayed sigh she shouted to Kyo. "Yamis' ditched the nest." She explained, just as quickly grabbing a book from the top bunk. "And she was the one who took my Higurashi manga!" She said agape. Apparently her biggest problem was that her mangas were missing. Whether that be to avoid the bigger issue or if that was her big problem at the moment Light knew not, but either way she seemed very bored with the situation that was going on.

Kyo was groggy while she slipped down the latter, landing promptly on the ground after she mistakenly missed a step. A loud thumping sound was heard after she fell. Waking Light up with a jolt.

"You could have helped me…" Kyo grunted out to Shecka. Still half asleep while she snagged a few clothes from her drawer. Holding them close while she slouched around the room, groggy eyed while Shecka decided to respond. "My waifu is an independent woman…remember you aren't Bella Swan." She said with quick wit impending on each word as she made her snappy insult. Though Light had absolutely no idea who Bella Swan was. Maybe she was an older girl that they knew? Maybe she was a celebrity? Maybe she was even a pokemon…either way Light had no idea what they were talking about, but the conversation was entertaining nonetheless.

Kyo responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her head from the sore that was emitting from her clumsiness. "You make a suck filled vampire." Shecka didn't even bother to look back after she grabbed a change of clothes and opened the door, but she did shout back to her. "That's what she said!" Leaving Kyo with the hint of a snort like giggle. She murmured to Light before leaving the room. "You better stay innocent" A statement that confused Light as he took his shower and put on his god awful school uniform before going downstairs. Meeting up with L at the breakfast table, Light could already tell that this was the beginning of a tradition for his school day routine; Get up, listen to the conversation Kyo and Shecka are in, go in the shower, then meet up with L to eat breakfast.

A little mundane? Sure, but at least it had some sort of stability unlike other aspects in his life.

"Hello Light-kun." Greeted L (who was pleasuring himself with a chocolate pop tart with melted chocolate chips and white powder sprinkled on top) with his typical tone with a hint of the morning air shining through. Light smiled and took his seat beside L, not even bothering to think of the calories that man must burn everyday in order to keep relatively thin. "Hi L." He said back to him, grabbing a sandwich to eat while he looked at the other people who filled the hall. It was Saturday and only about twelve people had decided to wear the school uniform today.

"How was your sleep?" L asked, dipping his cavity inducing pastry into more powder before taking another bite into it. Light cringed at the thought of the infinite number of trips to the dentist that L must receive. But he did respond with a cheery tone that he had grown to accustomed to. "Okay…you know…normal." He said back, taking another bite of his food.

"REM or non-REM?" L asked. Light turned to his friend with a confused expression while he waited to an explanation to what he just said. L turned to him with his dull expression and clarified. "Rapid eye movement sleep is REM. It is when the brains activity is more active and your pupils are active while you sleep. Also if you are on an EEG while sleeping it has been proven that you receive a rapid, low voltage Electroencephalography in result. Heart rate and breathing rate are also irregular and in spurts when in REM sleep. This is what proceeds to dreams, but other theories have been based around memories, and assisting young children to form mature neural connections with the nervous system. Which makes it more evident in a child like you rather than an adult like me. In a common adult the normal amount of time they spend in REM sleep is around ninety minutes to one hundred and twenty minutes. But then again," He gave a brief hint of a smile before continuing. "Our brain functions aren't exactly what one would call normal, now would it?" Light nodded but was still slightly confused. This man was like a walking dictionary reference. Really useful if you were at a college entrance exam though.

But it was still sounding interesting to him as he thought about what L had just said. It really did prove that he was a genius that he could not only recite what REM sleep was, but also form it in his own words.

L drank some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows (twenty extra wasn't exactly too much, right?) and began speaking in a manner that was more acceptable for normal conversation. "Light-kun, you are free from schoolwork today, are you not?" Light nodded, non verbally saying yes. "Good. Perhaps we can hang out. But not as vigorously as we had once predicted. My body at the moment could not handle that." Light repeated the motion yet again. But still was interested in exactly what Ls issues were with his fatigue and lack of endurance.

Looking at him he didn't seem like an overly active man, but he didn't seem like a couch potato either. His form was not muscular, but also not fatty like someone who has one too many bowls of soup for supper. His abs looked like they were firm but not enough to actually be able to support anything. He looked like the average medium for a teenage boy. But why couldn't Light shake the feeling that L wasn't just a normal teenage boy like the others?

True enough L wasn't normal; I daresay anyone who sits with their knees up to their chest, or eats foods saturated with chocolate calories could possible even slip there way into somewhat normal. But there were different levels of oddities in this world; even then L surpassed most of them. But there was just something in the back of Lights head that was eating at him while he tried to figure out what was behind those black, mysterious pupils.

There was an awkward silence between the two boys as they finished eating their breakfast. After L stated that he would have to meet with some of his friends before they could hang out. Light decided that it would be a better idea if he quickly fled somewhere instead of hanging out with L and his group of friends. Even though L, Kyo, Shecka and her friends accepted the fact that he was only nine and they were in their teens. It wouldn't mean that Ls' friends would accept a little kid in their group. Light had already had enough of that kind of rejection when he once tried to join a high school philosopher's guild and he was rejected for being too young. Light never admitted it to anyone openly but when he was kicked out of the groups he wanted to be in, and welcome into the ones he found boring. He would spend his nights crying himself to sleep, wondering if god had made him just to be lonely and not to have any friends who understood the craving for information that he was begging for.

Now he had L to have not only the philosophic conversations with, but also he had Shecka and Kyo to have the stupid little conversations that he was used to. But unlike the friends he had back at home (though that was becoming a loose term since he felt more and more at home with these people than with his own family) they actually knew obscure terms that he used. Though part of that could be put to the fact that were quite a bit older than him, but they seemed to have no problem with that either. They were there for a laugh and they were there for the drama. In reality that's what a real friend should be for.

"Oh god you're kidding! Right?" Loretta and Honda said with gasped expressions as they sat in Lights dorm room. Shecka was sitting comfortably on her bed, checking out her fingernails while smirking with the air of a queen looking at her subjects for the proper reactions.

Light managed to sneak over to his bed but was caught by Shecka. Maybe he should have worn an orange jumpsuit and screamed 'believe it!' Nah that would have probably just made him more obvious.

"Hey Light, you chilling out here?" She asked. Light shrugged a bit, proving her theory right, she nodded back and waved a hand. "Alright, so anyways. I saw Brett getting it on with that girl from outside of here…oh what's her name?" Shecka seemed to have taken a 360 personality turn when she talked to her other friends. Or perhaps she was just getting caught up in the fun of a bit of gossip. Light didn't know either way, but he kept an eye pealed at the teenagers while he went to look for a book from Kyos collection on the top bunk bed. After a few disturbing titles he finally found one that he could read without being scarred for life.

"Who cares, it's that girl from Japan, right?" Loretta suggested, Shecka thought for a moment before nodded in confirmation, then promptly continued with just the slightest hint of a grin. "Yeah, so anyways. Turns out her family already arranged a marriage for the girl! They are going to get into so much trouble!" Honda gave a snort like laugh before saying. "Didn't you tell him that it was a bad idea?" Like it was a cue for studio laughter Shecka began chuckling with a 'yeah right!' attitude to her laughter. "Please," She started, flicking her hair to the side before continuing. "Do you think that bloke would ever listen to me? He's a jerk who tried to beat up that other kid…karmas coming and why should stop it? Besides," She leaned into the group; Loretta kept one ear strung up to Sheckas gossip corner before she continued. "I heard that his parents are going to take him out this summer…that last prank he pulled with that Larsen girl really got him a good whipping. It was coming either way." She finished in an indifferent tone. That guy must have been some jerk.

Light attempted to scrape a few base facts from the conversation that he would need to function in the Wammy house; never go across the line, don't make connections with people on the outside…and most of all don't displease people here. From what it seemed people weren't very forgiving.

"Aren't you being a little hard on the guy?" Honda asked. Crossing his arms before Loretta cracked up in immature humour. "Oh quite on the contrary, my dear car company." Shecka started. Pretending her hands were holding a cigarette and acting like Sherlock Holmes. "You probably get hard on for him." She finished. Light didn't understand the humour that Shecka was getting at, but it caused Hondas face to flush a rather charming crimson red.

"S-Shut up!" He insisted with a gape mouth. Loretta and Shecka gave a giggle before stopping their joke. "Fine, Fine." Shecka said, twirling her hair in a cocky manner and crossing her legs. "We won't reveal the great secret of Honda…" She said. Honda rolled his eyes before continuing the conversation.

At this point Light decided to sneak out of the room again. This conversation was obviously just going to give him more information about the Wammy house that he could probably pick up later at any time.

As he was walking though, he found himself accidentally bumping into a teenage boy with black coarse hair that hit his broad jawbone and black pitiless eyes. He looked up and cowered in fear.

"Hey, retard. Walk much?"

The teenager said, roughly pushing Light up against a wall before promptly smacking him in the face. Light was stunned and in a daze before he could realise what had just happened. When he began to form words he was stunned again by being thrown to the ground rashly.

"W-What the hell is your problem?" Light asked him. If this had been any other nine year old they would have coward in fear of this teenager. But Light was infamous for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. In response to Lights rude comment the boy grunted out some curse word before punching Light again.

"I don't like kids with attitude." He grunted out before kicking Light in the stomach, causing the young boy to whimper defencelessly before promptly spitting on Lights cheek. Light decided to keep his mouth shut since the pain around his ribcage was enabling him from speaking. Instead he let out sharp yelps of pain with each blow to his small body rather than object.

"Little shit." Grunted out the teenager before walking away, stroking his black hair that was reminiscent of the way a cat would lick his paws after catching a mouse and eating it whole.

Suddenly L appeared with his mouth revealing his teeth bared fiercely. His brow furred angrily but his voice managed to keep the bland tone with maybe just the hint of the fury that his expression was radiating.

"Excuse me I don't think I enjoy you beating up my friend." Said L, kicking the teenager with the force of a full grown adult. Throwing the teenage boy across the hallway and letting him hit the wall with full force.

L took his hand and picked up the boy by the collar, then shoved him to the wall brutally before asking him with the same dangerously calm tone inflicted on each of the words he spoke. "I suggest you stop now or else."

The teenager whimpered out a pathetic 'yes' with a nod before L let him fall to the ground and run away. Then L turned around to Light and leaned down to his level with a sympathetic look on his face before putting his thumb at Lights lips, wiping the small trickle of blood away from his lips before patting him firmly on the shoulders, Light flinched slightly as he felt the contact of the surprisingly warm hand on his shoulders. It was oddly comforting.

"How did you know-" Light asked, but L already cut him off before he could say anything else. "I figured you'd be somewhere near your room. It was only a matter of time before I tracked you down." He explained with a slight shrug. Light thought something fishy was going on, but decided against saying anything.

L quickly grasped Lights hand before beginning to walk. Light stumbled the first few steps but then became used to the pace that the teenager was walking at. It wasn't until a few minutes later of silence that Light finally decided to break the conversation. (Or lack thereof) "Where are we going?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity while he tried to ignore the pain radiating at his ribcage with failure etching each step. Instead of screaming out in pain like a normal kid would. He simply flinched if the pain gave an exceptionally profound burst.

"Wataris office. I'm not letting you stay ill with these injuries."

Wataris office wasn't modest in any shape or form. Sure it didn't have the golden bathtub that you might see in a famous rappers pad while he attempted to make everything he said incomprehensible. But I think the two diamond sculpted lions on the side of his traditional wooden desk engraved with small images that only a professional in the art of woodworking would be able to succeed at faired him just as well. He was, of course, a man of age and did not fancy having something unnecessarily made of gold or silver that one would only see in a bathroom.

Even though Light was in side splitting pain by the time he made to the office, he couldn't help but gasp as he looked at the top of Wataris study. Painted before him on the roof was of a divided angel. One side showed innocence and purity with robes of the purest white and wings mimicking perhaps the most beautiful dove. The opposing side showed hell raising robes of black with just the hint of red at the tips (that were fading into the background) and with wings mocking a graceful yet sly raven. It was artistic yet emotionally moving to the eyes. Light couldn't help but want to study every inch of the work of art.

However he was jolted out of his thoughts by Watari looking up from his desk and automatically running over to Light after his wrinkled eyes caught a glimpse of Lights cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" He asked, immediately reaching for the phone while he dialled the number. L answered for him promptly. "Brett." Watari nodded; apparently this kid had loads of problems. Or at least that's what it seemed like considering what Light had heard from the gossip group and from what had just happened. After a few minutes of phone conversation Light was dragged over into Wataris limo with L by his side. When he asked where they were going L gave a bland response.

"Doctors office."

Light kept silent for the rest of the ride.

After he was walked into the doctors office Dr. Chase immediately began bandaging him and cleaned out his cuts. After that he was temporarily escorted into a waiting room because Dr. Chase had an overflow of people today and couldn't give him a full overlooking yet.

But to Lights surprise the moment he opened the door he saw a familiar face, he stiffed out a gasp when the girl met his eyes. It was Yami!


	6. Hate

The house

Chapter six: Hate

Yami sat patiently in her chair, flipping through a magazine leisurely but with a foul expression on her face. Her cheeks had a few scratches on them and she looked like she belonged in a bar fight rather than a doctors office. Light made his way to the seat farthest away from her on the other side of the room. Scared of how she might react if he was in the same room as her.

Watari told the lady at the counter what doctor Light was seeing then immediately left, leaving the younger boy in the same room as Yami, who flipped a page of the magazine slowly, studying the articles.

There was a old man with grey short hair in a white shirt and black pants beside Light and a stumpy little woman with a clean cut black dress on that did not flatter her that kept Light and Yami apart.

"A Mr. Fredrick Harrison, please." The lady at the counter said as another person left the waiting room; the older man stood up and went to the appropriate door on the left. Leaving one less space between Light and Yami.

A few more minutes passed by, Light amused himself by playing with his hands, intertwining them in awkward ways to see how far he could twist his fingers between each other before his knuckles cracked. This distracted him from the fact that Yami was only a few spaces away until the lady spoke again.

"A Miss Alice Sander, please." She said clearly, the shrewd lady stood up and promptly left the room with the air that she thought that she was better than these kids that were seated beside her.

Now Light felt a bit pressured; the amount of people between him and Yami was now zero and she could see him clearly. Light prayed that Yamis eyes would not venture far from the book she was reading intently as she immediately slowed down his breathing and tried to keep quiet in a vain attempt to keep any eyes off of him.

That didn't work however, the girl turned to Light and automatically scoffed in disgust, looking him over with a quick glance, taking in account the bruises that were around his body before saying. "You really tried to take on Brett?" She asked with a slight bit of humour in her voice, the smirk on her face was sarcastic while Light replied with a meek voice. "He started it…" Yami then chuckled loudly enough for the girl at the counter to raise an eyebrow. "Well isn't that everyone's excuse?" She insisted, placing the magazine down.

Light was confused, why wasn't Yami angry at him? She didn't seem to want to beat him into the ground, at least not at this moment, so why was she pretending that nothing happened between the two of them? Light decided to just feel out the situation rather than ask questions. "Yeah, I guess so. He's rather intimidating." Light added, trying to appease to Yamis good side. "I have no idea what I saw in him." Yami said, rolling her eyes ever so slightly. "You dated him?" Light asked in surprise, now looking directly at Yami with a confused expression. "For two whole days," She explained, crossing her legs casually while she continued. "Worse drug addict ever." She finished promptly, nodding to herself confidently. "Drug addict?" Light questioned her, he definitely knew what a drug addict was, but he never suspected another kid to be into that kind of stuff. "Yeah, did he have sort of a drunk like persona?" She asked him, tilting her head up high and leaning her feet onto the table in front of them.

"Well…he was angry…" Light searched through his memories, trying to remember the personality that Brett had shown while they had their little encounter, something he would have rather suppressed since he didn't especially fancy being beaten up to a pulp, nevertheless reliving it. "He seemed kind of…disconnected?" Light suggested, shrugging a little bit as he tried to find the words. Yami nodded slowly, and then gave a little giggle before responding. "Well he was definitely stoned." She concluded, just as she was about to continue the lady at the counter said in a rather unkindly tone of voice. "Miss Yami Hoshi," She clipped out. Yami rolled her eyes purposely with attitude before getting up and walking, but before she left a smile crept on her face and lip synced to Light. "What a bitch huh?" Then she left the room. Leaving Light with a very confused expression and a secretary who would much rather be messaging with her friends than being in a stuffy office.

He looked around to pick up the magazine that Yami had been reading through until she left the room. He flipped the pages until he figured out that this was clearly not a magazine for himself. It was an anime magazine, innocent enough correct? Well it was definitely not _his _type of anime to say the least. So he placed the magazine back on the table, letting someone else read its contents.

A shoulder length brunette haired girl came walking in in a doctors coat and a flimsy wooden board that was carrying papers stacked high on top of it, she immediately went over to the magazine and picked it up. "Ooh! The new issue of 'Yaoi no Hana'? I can't believe someone just left it here." She said excitably, flipping through the pages until the lady at the counter made a clicking noise, jolting her from her thoughts and reading suddenly. "Oh…sorry…" She shrugged, blushing a crimson red. The young lady then went back to her board of papers and stuttered out. "Mr. Light Y-Ya," She flushed red as she tried to pronounce Light's last name "…Ya-gay-man?" The pronunciation was laughable at best, but Light managed to keep a confused expression on his face as he asked her. "Do you mean 'Yagami'?"

The young lady turned her head to Light, flustered she began apologising profusely, catching Light by surprise. "I'm sorry! My Japanese pronunciation is ruddy," She explained, "Anyways you are Ya…Light, right?" She gave up on saying his last name right as she adverted his first name. The cinnamon haired boy nodded obediently, letting the young lady continue. "Call me Kat-wait…I'm sorry! I'm not some sort of furry or anything!" She cut herself off again, she apologised once more before continuing. "I mean…my name is Katherine Sanders, but you can just call me Kat…or Miss Sanders, whatever you want." She clarified; Light could only nod as he got up from his seat, confused by the ladies persona.

"Please come with me, the doctor is in." Kat explained as Light followed her. It was then he realised how short she actually was. She was maybe five feet at the maximum and had the little kid type of personality that suited her youthful look that she was trying to hide behind the ugly doctors' coat and her loose bun hairstyle. It wasn't working that well because Light could tell that she was definitely a lot closer to his age than the lady at the desks.

Doctor Chase checked Light over thoroughly from head to toe, Kat stayed in the background, making notes and such. He then contacted Watari and told him what Light would need for his injuries. Watari immediately came with L following him closely. But when L and Watari entered the room Kat immediately got up and shook Wataris hand, greeting him warmly. "Watari, sir." She said, smiling. "Ah yes, Katherine." He nodded to her, accepting the handshake. "How are things going?" The elderly man asked the young woman. She gave a little shrug and responded. "Rather well. The subject manner of this building is actually rather catching. I really must show you the machines we use on some of these patients." She said with the air of a more mature woman. Light was stunned at the fact that a woman who was so flustered previously with a simply name could be so controlled with herself when in front of Watari.

He nodded "Ah yes, it must be rather fascinating." He then turned his head to Doctor Chase, who was alert and ready to answer any questions given. "Youngest recruit here, am I right?" Chase nodded, clarifying with some details. "Yes, youngest ever at sixteen years young." Kat automatically blushed and held her board a little bit closer to herself before saying. "Stop being such a tease." Chase chuckled a bit before talking to Watari about Lights treatments. This gave Light a few moments with L and Kat, who offered a hand to L.

"Hey, long time no see." She greeted, he merely inclined his head instead of accepting the handshake. Kat didn't look offended by this gestured and merely continued on with the conversation. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked with concern, smiling slightly as L answered. "Fine." He said shortly, but Light could sense that the conversation had gone south as L answered. He wasn't one to give long answers on the best of days, but this response seemed to have more attitude in it than his normal conversational tone. Kat did not seem to sense this however, so she pressed on.

"Want a check up? I'm getting good with checking heart rates and stuff." She insisted, trying to still keep the conversation lively, no matter how much it may seem to be going downhill at a remarkably fast rate. "No, thank you." L said back to her with a slight jolt in his voice. But this girl could not take the hint as she continued.

"Well do you need some medication?" She asked

"No." He said.

"How about acupuncture?" She suggested.

"Again, no." He responded.

"Well do you need any tests done?""No."

"How about a brain scan?"

"No.""Well how about-""Look," L cut her off from another one of her useless suggestions. Light was definitely confused at this point. Why was this girl so concerned about Ls health? "I'm perfectly fine; do you see me fainting to the ground or something?" He said coldly. Kat immediately blushed red and stuttered out. "Well-I just thought-" L cut her off from another rant. "Well I'm fine, don't worry." He may have been ensuring her not to worry about his health. But it sounded more like he was threatening her not to talk about that subject to him. "Okay." She muttered under her breath, frowning as she tilted her head inwards.

At last Kat finally got the hint. She stayed quiet as the room became increasingly dull to Light until Doctor Chase and Watari came out. Light gave a sigh of relief as they were ushered out of the room and into the hallways where he saw a middle aged man with a limp and equipped with a cane, and a woman about his age in a pencil skirt and a fowl expression on her face.

"House, just because you thin that it may be a cancerous tumour, doesn't mean you can barge into the young ladies room and tell her that she has to abort or else she dies." The lady argued with him. The man gave a little laugh before saying. "You're just jealous because she got to bang with the doctor that has a limp and you didn't." He retorted, the ladies cheeks turned a crimson red as the argument continued. Well the most that could be said about this is that Light was thoroughly confused as they left the hospital and went to the car.

"Hey L." Light asked after they got home for dinner. The younger boy decided to have some roast beef and mashed potatoes while L feasted on a sundae that was about half the size of Light. "Yes?" He said in a monotone voice, grabbing a cherry on top and dipping it in the chocolate lava. Then licking it off before dipping it once again into the delicious calorie inducing tower of ice cream. "Who is Kat?" Light asked with a curious expression on his face. "Oh, she used to live in the Wammy house, she decided to move out about three years ago and go to a medical college." He explained, finally swallowing one of the cherries before going for the next one. "One of the youngest to ever go to college for a degree too. It is actually rather impressive." He added on, though his voice didn't seem to be impressed at all.

"Oh, so you knew her then?" He asked. L shrugged a bit before answering. Taking a bottle of sprinkles and mounting it up on the lava, mixing it in with the whipped cream to make sickeningly delicious desert. "We were well acquainted." He said, taking a bit of the concoction, Light squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of all that sugar being injected into Ls system. He casually began placing marshmallows into the mix as the conversation continued. "Oh, she seemed to care a lot about you." Light said innocently, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes, feeling happy that his diet plan didn't include cavities.

L stiffed ever so slightly as he put some of the ice cream into the mix, blending them together to make a gooey blob of sweets. He shoved the baseball size bite of ice cream into his mouth before answering back. "Her job is to care. That is why she is going to be a doctor." He said emotionlessly, but Light could tell that L was just a bit annoyed. He was hiding it well but Light could tell by the awkward twitch in his arm that the conversation was soured.

"Hey L, do you have a bad immune system or something?" Light finally asked bluntly, curiosity killing him at this point. L turned his head and looked at the boy; he looked shocked for a moment that Light would ask such a question. But immediately he put back on his mask and said. "One could say that." He said indifferently. Then he suddenly stood up from his spot. "Sorry, Light-kun." He said, picking up the sundae and preparing to flee with it. "I must go study, see you." Then he walked off, hunching as he fled the scene with his delicious desert.

Light held a confused expression until a voice came from behind him. "Sht, warning; boy with sundae fleeing from scene, over." Kyo said, holding her hand up to her mouth like it was a microphone. "Sht, warning received." Shecka followed up, leaning on top of Kyo as they continued their police like conversation. "Is subjected preparing to dump sundae on fellow male? Over." She asked, giggling in between words ever so slightly. "Sht, question received; no warrant has yet been posted on what subject is preparing to do, over." Kyo said, Shecka responded with an agape expression. "Sht, then why are we following him? Over." She asked. Kyo responded with a shrug. "Sht, no idea, over." She answered. "Sht, then why are we doing this? Never mind it's useless. Over and out." Shecka concluded the conversation. Putting her hand away from her face to break out into laughter.

"I can't believe you got me to do that." Kyo managed to say, though she was holding a rather broad smile. Shecka giggled before saying. "Well, that is what the police should be following!" She insisted, pointing to where L was just a few moments before. Light couldn't help but laugh along with them as they made their way up to their dorm. Light had realised that he wasn't hungry at all by that point and had no problem leaving his mashed potatoes at the table.

"Oh no way!" Kyo shook her head to Shecka, who only smirked in response before saying. "Oh yes way." Kyo still didn't believe what her friend had said. So she decided to vocalize this matter. "I don't believe you!" Shecka flicked her hair back, snickering quietly to herself while saying. "Believe what you want. But I finished The Love of Kyon with Kunikida marrying Yami." She insisted. Kyo merely waved her off. "I won't believe you, even if you go on fear factor to prove it." Shecka tilted her head, trying to make herself seem as serious as possible while her voice turned dark. "Living with you honey is like fear factor." She said. Even Light broke out into laughter at the absolute hilarity of the situation.

Maybe this place isn't too bad, Light thought. I mean these girls are actually rather nice to me. He concluded, liking this situation a lot more that he expected that he would have initially. "Hey Shecka, can I ask you a question?" He asked his friend, who poked her head out of the covers, revealing a piece of pocky in her mouth which she was devouring rather happily. "Mm?" She managed to get out. "Does Yami get into a lot of fights?" He asked, almost automatically the conversation grew uncomfortable. Kyo shifted to the furthest side of the bed as Shecka took a lengthened amount of time on her biscuit like food, trying to prolong the inevitable. She sighed and made herself comfortable by stretching her legs, this was going to be a long explanation and by the looks of it not a very good one.

"Well we ought to tell you. You have a right to know," She mumbled, almost to herself before speaking louder. "Well, back in the days when Yami was more…oh how do I put this one? Free willed?"

Automatically Shecka was cut off by a rather loud snort that Kyo had made. Shecka rolled her eyes before saying. "Did I say something incorrect, my darling waifu?" She asked her, Kyo sighed and said. "No, I just think that free willed is a rather large understatement. Out of control is better." Shecka ignored her statement, waving a hand in her direction while she continued.

"What you have to understand Light is that this place was a lot different about three years ago before Watari took this place over. It was almost like child slavery and we didn't know who to trust. Brett was considered one of the leaders to get people out of here-" Shecka was cut off by Lights curiosity. "Get them out of here?" He asked, she sighed before responding. "That is how bad it was. We didn't know what to do or who to follow. Actually the people you see in my little group besides Yami were actually apart of a group which I was apparently the leader of. Trust me I didn't ask for it, definitely didn't want to stand up to the current headmaster back then. The house was divided into five points. My small group, Brett's group, the people who sat down and didn't do anything about it, the people who betrayed us and worked for the headmaster, and the kids who were defending themselves and only themselves.

Brett's group got into drugs. Most of his club are now out of the Wammy house since Watari took over, but there are still a few kids who remained. Yami was apart of Brett's group and got into the worse of it," Light was agape at the information he was hearing from Shecka, she said it with such a cool face but Light couldn't picture anyone going through that, especially at such a tender age. "She still has hook ups outside of the Wammy house. Watari has basically given up on her. He tried to help her but trust me when I say that it didn't work. Now he just sort of allows her to flee and go whenever she wants," There was an awkward silence in the room "What about L, what did he do at that time?" Light broke the stillness, Shecka sighed before saying. "L took the brunt of it for my group. He managed to win the title of his letter and instead of giving himself protection over the terror; he gave it to our small club instead. This infuriated the headmaster, but it was in the code for hundreds of years. He couldn't do anything about it but try to convince L to get out of that way of thinking. He beat him down but L stood up for us…he didn't have to do it…" Her voice wavered off as lighting began to flash at the window. "Oh, looks like it's going to rain, I guess we better get to bed!" Shecka said, changing the toping and turning out the light. "Night." The two girls said, ruffling the covers.

Light sat by the window, looking at the rain pounding on it furiously, wondering where Yami was in such horrible weather.

Was she safe? Was she getting the brunt of this horrible storm? Light had no idea; his thoughts wavered in and out as he fell asleep.


	7. Indulgence

The house  
Chapter seven; Indulgence

Light awoke to Shecka poking him in the face, his eyes slowly opened as he held a irritated expression. "Light…Light wake up!" She insisted, her breath was hoarse in his ear. Light managed to groan out a response. "What?" Light could almost see the smirk on Shecka's words as she threw a pillow at him, striding to the other side of the room casually. "It is Sunday; that means…?" She left the question hanging as she grabbed for her black jacket at the top of the bunk bed. Light threw the pillow beside him before snagging a blanket and pulling it promptly over his head. Shecka caught whiff of Lights laziness and ripped the blanket off of him, causing Light to shiver at the jolt of cold air penetrating his skin. "Light!" She scolded, glaring at him as she took the pillow right from under his head.

"Shecka, what are you-" He stumbled on his words, but Shecka placed a finger on Lights lips. "Ssh." She hissed out, aiming the pillow at Kyo, who was sleeping in a relaxed fashion while her body was fully sprawled on the bed. She was clearly out like a ironic light. Shecka sprung her arm back with the pillow in hand, taking a minute to confirm the cushions course. Then she threw the pillow straight at Kyo's head, the moment it made contact Kyo did a rather odd motion of flailing her arms around before entangling herself in the blankets, causing her to fall to the floor with a clunking sound. Shecka laughed broadly as Kyo untied herself from the snake wrapped blankets. "Since when am I a first person shooter?" She questioned with a glare. The brunette leaned in to her friend, smirking broadly before saying. " Since Chuggaaconroy realised that you aren't even a hole!" Kyo merely stretched and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she said. "Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Shecka gave a very confused expression before saying. "I know your holes, unless your actually a dude…I wouldn't be surprised." Kyo rolled her eyes before retorting back to her friend. "Shush," Her brow furred in a mock dramatic serious fashion. "There is a child in the room." She gestured to Light, who merely tilted his head in a confused fashion. To be honest all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but these two would not shut up if their lives depended on it. "Child?" Shecka said in a questioning manner, looking at Light carefully with squinted eyes. "All I see is the pre-evolution of a hormonal teenage boy here," The teenager insisted, Light was either too tired or too confused to attempt to understand what Shecka had just said, but Kyo got the gist of it.

"Bloody hell you've been watching Pokemon?" Kyo questioned, grabbing a shirt, pants, and a few unmentionables. "Chuggaaconroy is doing a series on it." Shecka shrugged off with a hand wave. Kyo rolled her eyes and mumbled "Obsessed," and walked out of the room to the showers.

Shecka then adverted her attention to Light, who was attempting to curl back up into a ball and sleep for as long as he possibly could. The brunette didn't like that and as such she scooted up close to Light, close enough that he could feel the cool breaths coming from her mouth, and she shouted as loud as she could with a room rumbling voice. "Wake up you Pokemon!"  
This caused Light to wake up suddenly, Shecka gave a little smirk once his vision clarified and said. "I would catch you, but I think I'll catch you when you evolve and have more hit

points."

Whatever she said, Light didn't understand. Oh the joys of youth.

~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you wake us up?" Kyo grumbled out, dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of three quarter length washed blue jeans. She was still clearly sleep deprived as she swung her rope wrapped tope bag over her shoulder, yawning violently. Shecka merely responded with a mischievous giggle. Her outfit was a black mini dress with ice blue lace trimmings and black leggings. Shecka grabbed the back of Kyo's bag, causing the rope to tighten around her shoulder blade, emitting a little yelp from her friend. "Oh for the love of Kaito as a drape queen." She cursed out, grabbing the bag and keeping it tighter around her arm, making sure that Shecka wouldn't do a repeat performance if boredom struck her again.  
"That would make a simply fabulous fan fiction!" Shecka insisted with the perfect gay man vocal tones. Light watched the two friends as they walked in front of him. He hadn't seen L today and Shecka insisted that they hang out today, but for what reason he had absolutely no idea. "Oh shut it," Kyo said, Shecka merely tilted her head upwards and laughed before saying. "I would make a great gay guy."

Kyo scoffed, letting the conversation go. "We all know," She rolled her eyes, flicking her friend on the shoulder. "Now why did you wake us up at such a unreasonable hour?" Kyo questioned. Light had to admit that he was curious as well, Shecka seemed to be anything but a early riser, but Light was the opposite of a all night and even he was still yawning from sleep. What time was it?

Shecka quickly flashed her watch at Light and Kyo, it read six in the morning. Light gave a confused expression before she explained. "Simple enough," Shecka said, though this clearly didn't explain enough. "Light, did you happen to see Yami when you were at the doctors office?" Shecka asked with the air that she already knew. Light half shrugged and her voice flattened just a little bit. "Well I figured that Yami is probably at the underground hook-up, so we ought to get there. This is a good time since not many people are up." She finished off, turning around and walking again. This time Kyo and Light didn't grumble as they continued.

~~~~~~~~~

The security at the Wammy house wasn't exactly what one could call the firmest. But it was firmly locked and security alarms were around the doorways which did make it hard to just stride in. Kyo already knew how to get out though. A window in the east wing of the house was always left propped open with a rock, making a easy exit for people who knew exactly how to get out of it. That didn't mean the journey to the bottom floor was made any easier however.

"Klutz!" Shecka hissed out as the slid past a door, Light had tripped and the fall had erupted a echo to be heard throughout the hall. She roughly held a arm out to Light and picked him up. "Be a little quieter, would you?" She asked, Light nodded silently and their journey continued.

Following this they went down a flight of wooden, feeble stairs leading to a labyrinth of corridors. Kyo automatically took the lead as they went through the maze, leading them through skinny passages through the breaks of brick. "It was Kyo's job to make sure that we could escape if things got too violent," Shecka explained to him as the crouched down and went through a hole in the wall. "Or at least back then. She knows this place like the back of her hand." She finished, then the rooms went silent again until they reached a room reminiscent of the inside of a windmill. There was a wooden staff holding the room together with a circular panel spinning. It showed the history of the old building at its finest. Time had stood still here.  
"How is still getting power?" Light asked as Kyo jumped on the spinning platform, going to the opposite side of the room. "Simple enough, there is actually a small river at the side of the Wammy house." Kyo shouted from the other side of the room, pulling down a latter from the side of the room. "Most people don't know this room. But this house is hundreds of years old so they couldn't bother to part with it." She finished, ushering with her hand to come and follow her. Shecka jumped onto the spinning platform with ease, running over to the other side with Kyo. "Just like Legend of Zelda, only there is no guy to piss off here so it sucks." She joked as they waited for Light to jump. It wasn't a very high platform to go to, maybe a foot at the most, only problem is that it was moving and Light was nervous of the intimidating movements. He took a bracing breath and then made his move, causing him to stumble clumsily onto the stand. He then ran to the girls who were climbing up the rope latter, he followed them.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Light," Shecka taunted as they entered a small wooden room. "But I guess I will call you Link." She concluded, grabbing his hand and picking him up from the latter. It wasn't long before Kyo started making references. "Hey! Listen!" She began repeating over and over again until Shecka finally cut her off by saying. "Dancing naked Gorons!" Kyo finally shut her mouth after Shecka said that and they made their way to a moonlit window.

"We went all this way for a window?" Light questioned. The journey had taken the trio at least a hour to make it to a opened window that wouldn't be activated by a alarm if pried opened. "Yeah, that's the idea, hero of time," Shecka answered, opening the window and sneaking out. "Yami made it this way too," She said as the others came out, upon a questioning glance she pointed to small, trampled tree on the ground and said. "Yami would be the only one dumb enough to realise that stomping your foot into a tree means that someone obviously trampled it." Shecka explained. Light followed the two through a forest like atmosphere. Sunlight was poking through the trees as Light felt the dirt tread on his pants. He cringed as the cool soil scratched his knees. He was going to need a hot bath after this.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of walking, they made their way to a barbed wire fence that lead to the city. The trio scaled the wall and quickly found themselves in a urban styled world. They entered another maze of alleyways with trash cans and beer bottles lying in ecstasy. Light was irked by the atmosphere that this world held. It was so different than that of the Wammy house. Unlike the school it didn't feel safe, not in the least. He felt that he was at risk of being mugged and killed here. He leaned in closer to Kyo and Shecka who seemed to know what they were doing. Finally they reached a ratty club with a blood stained door. Shecka rapped her knuckles against it three times until a eye slot hole was visible.  
"Name?" A gruff voice asked behind the door. Shecka gained a rebel like demeanour as she responded with attitude. "Hey, asshole. How about you let us in instead of trying to jack off behind the door?" This was enough for the gruff voice to chuckle deeply before answering. "Shit. I thought you had lost your touch with the goody two shoe look. But I'm definitely happy that you are still badass." He said, unlocking the door and letting in the trio.

They had entered a bar fully equipped with a few drug addicts and a bartender ready to make illegal dealings on the spot. The man who had greeted them turned out to be a adult in his mid twenties with broad shoulders and a rough look to him with dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes, he could be a con artist. "Shecka, Kyo, and-why look at what we have here." He took a look at Light and gave a little laugh. "Why damn. You recruiting for baby bad-asses?" He asked. Shecka smirked before saying. "If I had needed a baby I would have gotten you a long time ago," Her voice was snide and had the hint of an adults while she continued. "Anyways I wanted to talk to Yami. She doping up here tonight James?" The apparent James laughed and gestured to the back room. It was blaring with screams of pain and torture. "Doping and duelling tonight," He said, then he immediately looked over Kyo and said. "Damn, looks like someone has filled out-" He began looking at his curves. Shecka immediately whacked him in the face before saying. "Sorry, this bitch is mine." Then the trio walked over to the door. James continued to chuckle as he said. "Tell me if she becomes single!" Shecka ignored him but continued to smirk and kicked the door open.  
"Hey Light," She said before going into the room. "Just…watch out, okay?" She warned him with a surprisingly caring tone of voice. Light did not get to ask her why before he was thrown into the world of drug addicts.

There were a few chairs on the side for the extremely drugged up victims with glazed looks in their eyes. But for the most part it was a very open room with people dosing and dealing while two people were fighting to the death in the middle. Light could smell the repulsing odour of drugs fill the room as a thick screen of smoke emitted to the top of the room. It was frighteningly real as people were passed out on the floor, some still conscious as they rested there, tongues open and eyes dilated while they felt the result of overdose.  
Kyo and Shecka ignored this scene as if it had been apart of their daily lives and directed themselves to a corner where some dealing was taking place.  
"How much for the lot?" A black haired man asked, leaning down to the floor and speaking openly, not caring about the fact that they were breaking about twenty laws at once, moral and legal.

"Two hundred, I aint going lower." Said a dealer with short red hair and a money hungry look in the eye. The black haired man tried to lower the price in a stupid manner. "Look lassie. It isn't like your dealing heroine. This is just pain meds you stole from your little pharmacy across the street. One hundred or I walk." He insisted, holding out two crisp fifty dollar bills.  
"Look, I'll pay you two hundred for the lot. Right here, and right now." Said Yami while shoving the man to the side, throwing the bills at the lady who took them savagely, throwing the meds at Yami who threw them in her hoodie pocket.

She didn't look that good to say the least; her eyes were bloodshot and had a hungry look to them while she was dressed in a grey hoodie and long black pants that treaded around and made her look like the living dead. The moment she turned around Light could see that she had a disconnected look to her eyes. The same look that Brett had when he beat up Light.  
"Hey! My favourite peoples!" Yami said in a drunk manner, slurring her words as she slouched around, already picking at one of her pain medication bottles. Trying to pry it open desperately.

Shecka glared at Yami with a look of disgust. "Well I see someone has gotten high a little fast." she clipped out, crossing her arms as her brow furred tightly together. "You'd be surprised how they improved crack over the months I was gone," Yami managed to slur out. Light wanted to get as far away from her as possible, this wasn't the same Yami he had met before. "One hit and I'm all ready to go out." She said, now biting at the medication bottle. Trying to open it desperately. "Damn it," She muttered out, hitting the bottle at the wall. Trying to get it to open merely by brute force. "This shit is tough." She cursed out. Shecka finally snagged the bottle from the drug addict and pressed it down before opening it. "Pressure and turn." She suggested before giving it back to her, Yami immediately began to laugh before swallowing five of the tablets. "You smart…people." She laughed out as she put the container away. Shecka managed to keep a scoff held down before saying. "So when are you planning on coming back? We sort of need you there." She stiffed out, Light began to cling onto Kyo as the conversation became slightly more heated.

"Never," She replied shortly, licking her hand to get the remains of the pills off of it and what Light could have sworn to be blood in the mix. It was disgustingly awful to watch play out. "Why?" Shecka asked back, Kyo took a few steps back as her and Light became apart of the background. "To simply put it I don't like L or that bastard Watari." She said with a vicious smile. "So your just going to waste away here?" Shecka said with a cheatingly calm voice. Light could tell that she wanted to beat up Yami on the spot and maybe even kill her, but luckily she put her emotions to the side as Yami continued to speak. "This aint wastin' away," The blonde said, opening up her arms to show a example of the room and world she was living in. "This is living!" Shecka managed to keep her arms back from punching Yami, but she did stiff out. "This is shit. You want to kill yourself? Fine. Just don't make your little round trips about the Wammy house if you do while your high, your dead to me." Then she abruptly turned around and began to walk out the door. "Come on you guys, we have to go." She stiffed out, the two followed. "We're finished here." She finished, taking no second look backs at Yami. Who was stunned for but a moment but then immediately forgot about the conversation and went back to her friends.


	8. Dismay

The house

Chapter eight; Dismay

The walk after they had talked to Yami was awkward to say the least. Light kept quiet as the two girls guided him through the alleyways. It was not until they divulged deeper into the city that Light realised that they were not going to be going back to the Wammy house for a little while.

Upon asking where they were going Shecka ignored Light, but Kyo managed to whisper out quietly.

"Yami hasn't relapsed for awhile but when she does, we usually go on and act like we don't care while indulging in the finer points. That usually gets her back," This made Light even more confused. Nevertheless, he continued to follow the duo through the crackpot streets. Avoiding stepping on loose shards of glass as he nervously slipped between the alleyways.

"She is a fickle person that Yami, she wants the good things in life but she always goes for the bad," Kyo insisted as they made their way to a cellar door. Shecka stomped firmly on the door with her foot. There was a moment of silence before a click of a lock being undone was heard and they sprung open, leading to what seemed to be a finer living area than the city it was in.

Red velvet covered steps lead down to what seemed to be an auction house. There were dealers set up with wooden stands selling whatever one could wish for. Guns, animals, movies, books were lined up for people to buy with ease. It was the black market. "What is this place?" Light asked as they walked over to a stand, Shecka stayed silent as she grabbed Kyo's bag.

"Just a place we do our dealings," Kyo insisted, giving her pouch to Shecka, who was now making a deal with a red haired man in his late twenties with a conning face and lying eyes.

"Yeh got business here?" He asked gruffly with the hint of a glare in his face, Shecka merely smirked and fumbled with the bag, purposely making it seem like it was a very fragile object.

"Depends, you got what I need?" She snidely answered with another question, pulling the string on her bag slightly to bring the mans eyes to wonder what was in it, all while giving a casual look on her face.

"Well what do you need?" He eyed her with a suspicious gaze. Shecka gave a light chuckle before saying.

"Jewellery. I need pure emerald, gold, or sapphire. Nothing more and nothing less," This caused the man to raise his eyes ever so slightly. He opened up the box beside him and took out a small necklace engraved with an emerald in the middle.

"Two thousand," He said, holding it up to reveal the necklace in all its glory. Trying to convince them that they should buy his lovely product.

Shecka looked to Kyo, who scoffed before saying. "We are girls you know, I think we can tell what a fake is and what isn't," the man broke into a grin before saying.

"Ah, you know your jewels my lady, smart and beautiful you two are," He flattered them, putting the necklace down on the table.

"Alright, maybe this aint real. But I'm guessing you need sight instead of subtlety," Shecka merely picked up the false jewellery before asking him casually.

"And what makes you ponder that, my good man?" He took the necklace back and dangled it back to her.

"Because good old Yami was eying this particular one last night, now two thousand or what?" Shecka gave a girlish giggle while batting her eyes that was very unlike her before responding. "Do you really expect one to pay that much for a ticket to see a picture of the Grand Canyon?" He chuckled deeply before pointing at the bag. "Obviously if one does not have the funds to go to the real Grand Canyon, they will settle for the picture just to get the idea,"Shecka gingerly picked up the bag, peeking into it slightly before responding with a confused expression. "It would be rather foolish to pay full price for half a carton of milk, wouldn't it?" She offered out. He nodded slowly, eyes still on the bag of mystery. Even Light was curious what Shecka was planning next, it was like a chess game but instead of piece there were words duelling against each other. "Aye," The older man said. "But rather be a fool with something than a fool with nothing," He finished, trying to push his views on the teenager, who gave a little sigh as she peeked into the bag again, smirking slightly to herself as she tilted her head to the side.

"Well," She said, beginning to walk away, then she shouted out broadly to the room. "I think we know a loss cause when we see it now don't we? I'm sure that no dealer here would be willing to take that little necklace away from that man for one hundred dollars huh?" Suddenly the man became nervous. There were quite a few muscular guys eying him at that point so he shouted back. "Fine! I'll give it to you for ninety!" He insisted with a fearful look. Shecka laughed and walked back to the counter. "I'll give you everything in the bag, now pass me the necklace," She told him, the man threw her the fake necklace roughly and snagged the bag. Shecka then grabbed Lights hand and the trio walked out of the market quickly. There was a shriek as they left which made them get out even quicker until they were near the fence that they had entered urban world in.

"Kyo, mind telling me what did you put in there?" Shecka asked as they hopped over the fence. Kyo giggled immaturely before answering back to her friend with an evil smirk on her face. "Just some tampons," Her answer was, Shecka laughed heartily and said. "Good move!"

Light was still confused to what exactly just happened, but he decided to not speak until they made it through the forest and back to the Wammy house.

After the trio made their way to their room, the clock flashed just pass eight am. Light wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day but Shecka insisted that they would make their way to breakfast to make it seem like they had gotten a good nights sleep and were hungry. However, Light was not hungry in the slightest after the morning he had experienced. L made note of this as the younger boy picked at his waffles dipped in sweet syrup. "Light-kun," He started after taking a bite out of his brownies with chocolate sauce and ice cream. "Are you, by any chance, feeling lethargic?" He questioned casually, taking the syrup bottle from beside Light and adding it into the sweet mountain that he was creating this morning.

Light looked up to his friend, he did not want to lie to him but thought it best for the moment at least. "No…no I'm fine. I promise," He insisted, picking at his waffles and eating a bit of them to help satisfy the raven-haired teenager sitting beside him in an odd fashion.

"Question," He said in his monotone voice, dipping a brownie in the syrup and sucking off the sweet concoction that was ridden on it. "Why are you lying to me, Light-kun?" L asked him, Light managed to pull off a confused expression as he answered his curious friend. Though additively he probably could have done a hell of a lot better if he hadn't been pressured.

"Heh, what are you talking about?" he managed to stiff out in between snorts of nervous laughter. He just hoped L bought the load of crap that Light was selling with a big smile on his face.

L didn't seem fazed by Light's frantic behaviour, "The slight darkened tint under your eyes tells me you either had a horrible nights sleep or didn't sleep at all. Which one is it?" he asked his friend with just a bit of an irritated tone in his voice. Light had to give up his dream gig job of being a professional actor in the art of lying and sighed deeply before admitting the truth.

"Okay…well…" Light started, intertwining his fingers in an awkward fashion while trying to avoid L's killer glance. "Me, Kyo, and Shecka went…out last night," Light explained with a sense of guilt in his voice. It felt horrible to be betraying the two people who had shown him kindness over the past couple of days. L nodded and insisted that he carry on with the story.

"We saw Yami, she is out on-" L already was leaving his seat and striding down the hallway, Light made a desperate attempt to catch up to the teenager while flailing his arms wildly up in the air. "L! Where are you going?" Light asked him in a begging tone. L did not answer as the honey brown haired kid followed L all the way, to where Shecka, Kyo, and Honda were seated.

Shecka attempted to ignore the two by immediately divulging into what seemed to be a more important conversation, "So then, I got out my computer and-" L cleared his throat rather loudly in a obnoxious manner but still kept a clear expression devoid of any hint of emotion in it.

The two girls continued to ignore it, Kyo prompted up and spoke herself, "I saw that video you showed me last night Honda, it was so cool!" She said, smirking slightly while flicking him on the forehead, Honda rolled his eyes and chuckled at the black with bleach in the middle haired girl.

"Please, I know you just watched five minutes of it before going to some sort of random video," he said, shrugging slightly in a uncomfortable manner, he turned to L before finally saying. "I think he wants to talk to you," then he went back to his morning toast, eggs and bacon. Shecka pouted before finally turning over to L and Light, when it became obvious that L was not going to back down from a much-needed conversation she finally sighed and said.

"If it is about that teenager you impregnated I swear I didn't mess up the kid," she said coolly, taking a bite out of her sandwich with an attitude. Kyo could not help but chuckle quietly while smirking at her friend.

"No, I'm talking about you running out again," L responded, Shecka stared at him before flicking her hair at the neckline. A neckline that was now decorated with the same necklace that Light had seen just hours before in the shop. He could not exactly say that he was not surprised at this point, that Shecka was the one out of the duo wearing it instead of Kyo.

Shecka took a sip out of her orange juice before saying, "Look, L, I already knew Light was going to spill the beans. He's a crappy liar, just look at him," she gestured to Light's small stature and almost too innocent to be true eyes. "Do you think this fool can possibly keep something away from, well…anyone?" She questioned L; he looked at her for a moment before finally shaking his head, fully agreeing with the objective teenager non-verbally.

"Why did you bring him?" L asked Shecka, who merely scoffed for a moment before taking a snag at the bacon on Kyo's plate. Kyo rolled her eyes and listened to the conversation.

"I thought that he might loosen up Yami. Turns out she is just as stubborn on drugs as she is off," Shecka said in a non-caring matter with a smirk, flapping a hand to physically express her words.

L did not seemed very pleased with this notion, "And your neck jewellery?" He pointed to the necklace that Shecka was wearing and picked up the small jewel at the end. Shecka automatically whacked his hands away from her necklace. She glared at him slightly before answering.

"Plan B, try to keep up," she then got up and pulled Kyo by the collar and began walking out of the room, "Well, me and Kyo have to go to class. I suppose we will meet again, bye!"

It was a few moments later that the bell actually rung and Light began to walk over to class. However, before he left L looked him straight in the eye and said. "Light, I need you to get as much information you can on what Shecka will be doing next. I will meet you on your break and we will make the plans," then he strode out of the room to somewhere that Light did not know.

This left Light confused. Why had he been thrown into yet another situation that he could not control?

Classes went as well as one could suspect. Light's essay got a B+ from the evil English teacher, which he had to admit was a bit of a shock. Light had been used to getting only A's since he could not remember and a B scrawled in the corner was a bit of a disappointment. Nevertheless, he had bigger problems then the little school issues that gave him a shock.

Finally, at break he met up with L, who was sitting with his legs hunched up to his chest and had two small microphones in his hands. Light caught up to him and sat down at the table. Helping himself to some macaroni and cheese while he listened to L as the teenager began to speak.

"Ah, yes, Light-kun," L started, looking at him while Light put ketchup on his cheesy pasta, "Here is a microphone. The idea is I am going to listen in to your conversations with Shecka. Just turn it on every time you start having a conversation with her and I will listen in to it." He explained, pressing a button on the microphone that lead to a pair of earphones that were connected into L's ears.

"You got that?" L asked him as he tore top buttons of the blazer off and began to attach the microphone on his white button up shirt, grazing the top of Light's skin ever so slightly while attaching it.

Light nodded, "Yeah, I understand," he answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable with L asking him to risk his friendship with Kyo and Shecka for something he did not exactly understand about.

L noticed the worried look in Light's eyes. He gave Light a brief hug before whispering into his ear with a comforting tone. "Don't worry, I wouldn't put you in any sort of danger," then he got up and began walking away. "I will see you later Light-kun, be prepared for me to listen in on your conversations."


	9. Torn

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see huh? Finally I update this fan fiction. Sorry for the delays, I was really busy with schoolwork the past couple of months and I just couldn't figure out a way to end this chapter! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Ichikish. One of my dear friends who is studying for a geometry end of year thing and happens to love this fic. GOOD LUCK ICHIKISH!

The house

Chapter nine: Torn

Light felt a pounding feeling in his chest as he sauntered over to his room after all his classes had ended, wire close to skin and L picking up any sound from his headphones somewhere else in the house.

His palms were sweaty at the thought of spying on his friends, giving them a false sense of security only to rip it away at the most vital moment. He questioned why he actually agreed to doing this horrible deed for L, but assumed that L had a plan behind everything he did and trying to convince himself that it would all be for the best. However, in reality those feeble attempts were not doing him much good.

Light took in a deep breath while leaning on the wall beside the door. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down before opening the door.

At last, he finally turned the knob and creaked the door open. Revealing Shecka reading a book as she laid down in a sprawl on her bed. Light heard a cracking sound in his ear as L's voice came in loud and clear through the transceiver.

"Yagami-kun, can you hear me? Clear your throat if you can."

He instructed him, Light jolted slightly when he heard the voice in his ear, but knew right away to keep calm so Shecka could not see the change in his persona. She appeared to not have noticed Light's slight cough in reaction to L's commands; in fact, she seemed to ignore the motion all together while greeting him.

"Hey Light," she said, fingertips grazing the page of the novel before flipping it all together. "Where did you go?" She asked him curiously, still keeping both eyes on the white pages.

Light shrugged a bit before L told him what to say, he yawned a bit before saying. "I was just getting to know my peers."

This caused Shecka to eye him suspiciously, with a raised brow she took her eyes from the pages of her book and questioned him. "Peers? Jeez what are you, L?" She laughed a bit at this, Light tittered along with her and tried to seem unsuspicious but his heart was still pressing against his ribcage like a trapped shark, viciously wanting to get out and tell everything.

Another side of him was instructing him to keep on going with it, knowing that if he went through with it the feeling of uneasiness would just go away and maybe no one would have to know about his spying days and they could all just move on.

However, secretly he knew that was not going to happen the way that he wanted to. If L wanted to know something he would obviously use this information that Light gained as blackmail and even though he hadn't known the young detective for that long Light could sense that L would do anything to reach his goal, even if that meant selling out someone he cared about.

"Well, anyways I was wondering if this Tuesday you would want to hit up the streets, you in?" Shecka offered, placing the book on her bed just obviously enough for the cover to be shown, the title was called 'prey' in black font and it was a book small enough to put school day notes in with a red hardcover.

Light soundlessly nodded, and then followed L's instructions on what to say next. "Sure, what are we going to be doing?"

The young boy asked, Shecka smirked and dangled the necklace by the chain in front of Light just enough to show that she was clearly gloating the cheap jewellery to him before leaning in close to the honey brown coloured boy, giving L a clear reception of what she was whispering to him.

"You can keep a secret, right?" She asked him quietly, putting a finger to lips in a mock shushing motion while winking reminiscent of a con man to her victim. Light nodded slowly, like someone ready to take the jump in skydiving but was still nervous about the fall and if it would kill him or not to take the chance.

She giggled, "Alright, well we are going to pay another visit to Yami if you know what I mean." Light inwardly groaned. He didn't like where Yami lived the first time around and he wasn't really up for round two. He nodded in a jolty motion, trying to keep his rejection personal.

"Great, okay well we are going to flaunt my necklace around. Yami always wants what she can't have so this might just bring her back." Shecka explained with a slight know-it-all tone to her voice, something that made L noticeably snort at the other end in a sarcastic manner.

Light nodded and Shecka made a grab for one of her jackets, stringing an arm into one of its openings before turning back to the younger boy and saying.

"Light," she bit her lip in a frown and held a concerned expression with him before half heartily giving a smile and saying, "thanks for sticking by me, not a lot of people would come along with me and Kyo to that place. You've got guts kid."

Then she fled out of the room, Light could already feel the tears sliding down his face like sky water even before she closed the door.

"Yagami-kun, are you listening?" L rapped his knuckles on the wooden table that Light was laying on; his eyes drooped as if they were in a daze and his lips parted in a way to make a small frown. He gained consciousness of his surrounding as L's eyes looked over him in detail.

"Uh…yeah, course I am!" Light nodded his head and attempted to look alert, but in reality, he was failing pathetically. It wasn't that he was purposely doing it, no, that definitely wasn't the reason he was dosing off into dreamland. It was more that he was nervous about staying around someone who Yami dubbed 'the enemy' so passionately just a few days ago.

Light was torn between busting out of the room that he was in with L and listening to the conversation intently that, even though they sounded like two totally different plans, were really based off the same thing. His relationships with both parties in this moral tug-of-war that L and Shecka were playing so passionately, featuring him as the rope for both to tear apart.

L; he was the one who helped Light initially when he first arrived. Even though the two seemed like polar opposites at first glance Light knew he still wanted to pursue their friendship more, try to really understand what was going through the teenager's head, but what he didn't know is if he wanted to sell-out Shecka and Kyo in the process to gain the raven haired, hollow eyed detectives trust.

Shecka; sure she was abrasive, cocky, and more than a bit power mad around her friends. However, that didn't change the fact that she trusted Light enough to tell him about the illicit details of her and Yami's life without the slightest worry that Light would sell her out to L. Which was exactly what Light was doing and it felt awful, like a giant hole in his heart that was slowly deepening with guilt and betrayal. He knew that L must have had the best intentions at heart, but at what cost was Light going to take on trust alone?

"Hey L," Light started, rubbing his eyes awake roughly, "can you explain again to me why I am your 007 to Shecka?"

L looked over Light with a criticising glaze in his hollow eyes. The slight tensing of his facial features and the sliver wrinkle in between his eyes spoke for themselves loud and clear. Light cringed at the pressure of L's eyes being directed to him, the strength his glare held was immense and frankly Light was intimidated by the older boy enough already.

"Yagami-kun, did you or did you not say that Shecka had been breaking protocol and sneaking out late at night? Not only that, did she or did she not say that she was going to do so again?" L asked with the intimidation of a police officer to Light, who cringed slightly at the pressure that was being delivered relentlessly to him.

Yes, it was true that L had made Light confirm the fact that Shecka was sneaking out again, but it wasn't as if he was running outside with a sign saying that he thought it was the absolute truth! Actually, if he did that he would probably be beaten up by Kyo and her fists of fury while Shecka sat confidently, drinking one of those iced coffee beverages while laughing.

Light spoke with a small voice. "Well, yeah I did…" his voice drifted off with his lack of confidence, which L picked up with his monotone, but still confident voice.

"Then you should be able to commit to your own thought processes."

"Yeah but-"

"But what, Yagami-kun?"

L was close to Light, their faces were inches apart and Light could feel the slight tingle of L's hoarse breaths on his face and the scent of his chocolate deserts overpowered his nostrils with the sweet memories of previously cavity inducing sundaes and eye burning ice creams. The scent was seductively delicious to intake and Light almost regretted sliding backwards in his chair to the edge to keep away from L. To be honest he was more than a little nervous around him when his friend put on his detective cap.

Biting his lip, Light responded with a shaky voice.

"But nothing. I understand."

L shifted back and went back into his own chair. His expression relaxed a bit, but still was blank as he went back to the original conversation. This made Light sigh in relief as he relaxed back into his chair.

"She stated that she would be revisiting Yami tomorrow, correct?"

Light nodded soundlessly, L continued without interruption from Light. He could tell that L was deep in thought and he had the feeling that L was not the type of person who liked human interaction at the best of times. However, with the extra stress of the drama that was going around the Wammy house, he doubted that it improved his temper against it and didn't want to test him.

"I suggest blunt confrontation would be the best idea for this situation. Shecka does not seem like the type of person to take subtle hints to heart; her personality is too objective to understand these methods." L said with an unfathomable amount of calmness in his voice despite he was insulting Shecka's intelligence right in front of one of her friends without even batting an eye.

Light bit his lip, but nodded to L and tried to repress his feelings to what he thought of the plan. I guess he had chosen his side and had to keep on it.

"Here's the plan…" L said, leaning in close to Light and whispering the details out into Light's ear with just a hint of a smirk on his face. Light gasped at the tickle of L's breath in his ear, it felt surprisingly good.

The next morning Light took a shower, put on his uniform, and snuck out as quickly as possible. Shecka and Kyo were still snoring away in their beds, waiting until the very last minute to get up as they had been whispering all the details of their 'meet up with Yami' plan all that night relentlessly, giving L a back door to hear everything in via Light's microphone.

_It is their fault for not realising I have a microphone on myself. _Light tried to convince himself that what he was doing was right as he made his way down the hallways to the breakfast hall. _They need to be protected by L…it's all for the best…_ He managed to think out as he walked over to L, who was consuming a rather impressive platter of cupcakes with ease.

Light helped himself to some eggs and bacon that morning as him and L talked.

"You weren't responding last night when I tried talking to you through the headphones…" L said, licking the pink icing off a cupcake and then eating half of it in one bite as if he was a professional at food eating contests.

"You're kidding, right?" Light asked him, cutting his egg and taking a bit out of it. When L stayed silent, he continued. "It was two in the morning when you talking into my ear, the most you would have gotten from me was a sleep groan…besides, why weren't you sleeping?"

L shook his head, picking another pastry to eat. "Sleep is a waste of time. A detective must be able to keep up at all hours of the night."

_Hmph! My dad happens to be a detective and he doesn't expect me up at all hours of the night! _Light thought viciously. Obviously, L wasn't a normal detective, just one look at him and you could figure that much out. The question was why he was not normal like other detectives? Either way he seemed smart so I guess Light couldn't complain at his weird quirks.

"So, meet up at night, right?" Light confirmed, changing the topic to something that he knew L would be more fascinated in; the drama of the Wammy house was reminiscent of some freaky high school.

L nodded. "Of course." Then he ate another cupcake before looking over at Kyo and Shecka, who were walking in with sour expressions. Shecka placed a hand on L's shoulder before speaking.

"L…"

L nodded politely and replied to her with a slide snide aspect to his voice. Which only made Shecka dig her claws into Light's shoulder deeper, causing Light to wince in response.

"Shecka, would you like a cupcake?" L said, offering the cupcake with a mocking glance directed at the girls. Shecka glared back at him before shaking her head firmly and responding.

"No," it sounded like the end of the sentence, but she managed to jolt out a "Thank you for asking though." with a dispassionate amount of courtesy. Her words were icy like the brisk air outside, while L's on the other hand were well-mannered like some sort of rich kid prince. Complete with a 'I'm better than you' attitude running through each word he uttered.

"So, I see you're eating with L…" Shecka said to Light, though her gaze was still directed at L sharply, making Light wonder if he should even respond. Keeping silent seemed like the best idea, so he shortly nodded and decided to keep out of the drama that was going on."Lovely," she said, though her tone was anything but. "Well, feel free to knock on my door when you make your little lunch plans again."

She then proceeded to release Light from her painful grip and walk away with Kyo in a way that said it all. Light got the message loud and clear: Keep away from L, you can't handle him.

L didn't seem miffed by this minor setback, when Light questioned why he calmly went back to unfolding the paper that held his cupcake in place he responded with a dull expression.

"Relax; she has no proof on you. The most she knows is that you are talking to me, which means that you _could _spill the plans. Just keep your mouth shut for the day and she won't know what hit her until we finally dupe her." L assured him, brushing off the matter and taking a sip of tea. Light nodded, he would just have to keep a closed mouth, no matter what Kyo and Shecka said to try to figure out what was going on.

Light looked over to the table where Shecka and Kyo were sitting, both seemed to be in an intense whispering conversation. He bit his lip and adjusted his gaze back to L, then continued to eat his breakfast.

He chose his side.

Keeping away from Shecka and Kyo was easy enough. Since neither of them had classes together the only time that he had to spend with them was at lunch, which L insisted on just in case they were going to change their plans at the last minute.

"So, why were you talking to L?" Shecka asked, biting into a ham and cheese sandwich while flicking her hair to the side. Light bit his lip and responded with the lie L had told him to tell.

"He was telling me that he was sorry that we couldn't have our tennis game, and we were trying to make plans for another time for us to play."

L had told him to stay away from details that would just prove that he was a rotten little liar. Just to give the basic facts and if they question his lie elaborate then because it would seem more believable.

"When's your date?" Kyo questioned, popping a grape into her mouth and then chugging her orange juice. Light flushed a crimson red before stuttering out a response, causing Kyo to smirk.

"It's not a date! It's this weekend if you have to know!" He said with pink cheeks, he wasn't gay with L! (A/N: Yet…)

Kyo laughed Light's defensive comment off and patted him on the back before finishing her grapes and running off, saying that she had to go meet up with one of her classmates before class started.

Shecka finally put her sandwich down and looked at Light with a serious expression, making Light flinch at the pressure. "Light…I'm not going to accuse you of something you're not…but just know where your friends and enemies lie, got that?" Light nodded and bit his lip.

The teenage girl stood up and walked away from Light, hips moving in an animated, show off way as Light was left to question himself on his morality for the twentieth time that morning.

Why did everything have to be so damn confusing?

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT VERY IMPORTANT

Announcement:

Okay, people, let's face it. When it comes to updates – yeah, I suck at them. However I do have good news. I am going to be rewriting this story.

Yes, you heard me. I'm going to rework the characters and writing, change the mary-sue characters into something perhaps salvageable. So you will not see an update for a bit but I will change a couple of things throughout the earlier chapters:

*The writing – I've improved majorly since them and I want to use my new writing skills

*The characters – Shecka, Kyo, and Yami are going to be changed. Yami is going to keep her name and most of her personality, but Shecka is at least getting a name change and Kyo is going to be replaced with a new character with just about the same personality. Why? Because they are Mary-Sues and I can't even stand them.

*The plot – okay, I'm not changing the plot too much, just slight details and such to make it a more believable universe.

So anyways, expect an entire revamp on this story. I need to drag myself back into the Death Note universe again anyways.


End file.
